Rough All Over
by Kathryn Randle
Summary: This fic is about a Soc, Kit, who thinks that her world is going perfect. Her grades are good she's got a good boyfriend, life couldn't get any better! Until her world is turned upside down by one of our favourite greasers! CHAPTER ELEVEN FINALLY POSTED..
1. Perfect

Hey Everyone! Don't worry I'm going to continue Dark Sunshine but I thought that this would be an interesting storyline! I'd just like to say thanks to Molly for helping me out! Please be kind! It'll get better I promise! Please review!  
  
  
  
The sun stung my eyes as I slowly opened them that morning. Today was going to be a good day, I just knew it. I lay there in bed and decided I would wait until my mom cam in, like she did every morning, to tell me that it was time for school. I could smell the fresh scent of pancakes and bacon fill in the house and I couldn't help but smile. I had such a good life. I had a loving family, I was getting good grades, I had more money than I could spend and Chet and I were getting along great. I just had a feeling that today something wonderful was going to happen.  
  
"Kit, rise and shine sweetie," My mother said, popping her head through the door, "You'd better get up or you might not be ready in time for school."  
  
My mother was a wonderful lady who was caring and considerate. She was always open-minded and I could talk to her about anything. She'd always been there for me even when times were, well let's just say not as good as they were now.  
  
"Ok Mama, I'm coming." I told her sleepily, even though I wasn't. I was already wide awake.  
  
As soon as soon as she left I hopped out of bed and grabbed my robe and headed for the shower. When I got there I quickly locked the door behind me and looked in the mirror. My usually shiny golden blonde hair was all frazzled since I had been sleeping on it for about eight hours. There were a few dark circles under my eyes but those could easily be fixed up with a bit of make-up. I turned on the shower and let it warm up while I continued looking my self over. I was trying to figure out how to do my hair my putting it into various different positions using my hands, but I knew that I'd most likely end up wearing it down and parted at the side just enough for it to look classy.  
  
When I was finished examining my face to make sure that I didn't have any deformities on it I jumped into the shower. It was a little hot when I first jumped in but I adjusted it and soon it was the perfect temperature. While I was in the shower I started to think. I was always like that, thinking of things that most likely no one else thought about. I thought how just because I was wealthy and a cheerleader that society automatically deemed me as what our neighborhood calls a Soc. I mean it didn't matter who I was or what my personality traits were, all that matter was the type of friends I had and that was who I was. As I was adding the conditioner in my hair I started to think about Chet. What was I really even doing with him? Was he actually even long term material? I mean I love that he's captain of the football team now and all but will that all matter in a couple of years? Maybe I should try and find someone who treats me like a real woman and not just another trophy to show off to his friends. But I know that Chet has a different side. The side that's sweet and sensitive; the side that actually cares about me. Just because I hadn't found it yet doesn't mean that it doesn't exist.  
  
By the time I was washing the shaving cream off my legs I was ready to get out. I jumped out of the shower and the cold air hit me like a thousand knives. I quickly grabbed my robe and ran into my room, hoping it would be warmer. Luckily it was. I guess it was because the sun was shining through my window, which caused it to warm up. I grabbed an old towel that just happened lying on my bed and flipped my hair upside-down in order for me to wrap it up and let it dry. I always liked the way my hair looked when it was wet. It let my natural highlights show through more as opposed to if my hair was dry. Then it usually just looks all one colour. Once my hair was wrapped up in the towel I decided to focus on "fixing" my face. I walked over to my vanity that had all of my cosmetics on it and began to apply a moisturizer. As I was doing that I was noticing how strange my eyes looked. They were dark green, but not exactly solid. I was noticing how they were made up of little speckles of different shades of green. It made me feel proud in a way that I had such original eyes. After I was finished putting on all of my make-up I was just about ready to tackle my hair. Now I knew what I meant when mom said that I might not be ready 'in time' for school, since it took me so long to get ready. I guess it was because I had a reputation that unfortunately I had to protect.  
  
As I took the towel off my head I sat there for a few seconds admiring what my hair looked like at that exact moment. It was so full of waves and body that I knew in just a few strokes of my brush would be diminished without a trace that they were ever there. My hair had always been terribly straight and I didn't really like it all that much. All the girls on the squad said they wished they had my hair, but sometimes I wish it was more crazy maybe even a little wacky, but no matter how hard I tried it was always just straight. The one thing that was good about my hair was the amount of time it took to dry. Only ten or fifteen minutes in a towel and it was as dry as it was before I got into the shower. Again I tried to find some new wacky way of styling my hair but As usual I ended up with it parted at the side and holding the right side back with a hair clip. This was the only way I could be creative with my hairstyle, by what hair clip I used. Today I choose a plain silver clip that my grandmother had given me for some occasion, I can't remember which one it was though. I checked myself over in the mirror one last time before getting dressed. I flattened out my hair a bit and wiped away the lipstick that formed in the corner of my mouth, but other than that I looked fine. I ran over to my closet since I was running a little late and Chet always got a little angry if I wasn't ready for him to pick me up. I grabbed one of my favourite sleeveless tops that buttoned up the front and a plaid skirt I bought with Shell last week and never got around to wearing. I looked myself over in my full-length mirror as usual before running out the door.  
  
"Well don't you look nice darling." My father told me looking up from his paper, "What's the occasion Kitster?"  
  
"Just want to look my best I guess." I told him grabbing a piece of toast from the table, "Sorry, Mama, I won't be able to eat breakfast today, but it smells great and I'm sure it's delicious."  
  
Then I heard three sharp honks from a car outside.  
  
"Charming fellow that Chet," my father said sarcastically, "Really knows how to treat his girls."  
  
"Now Daddy, be nice," I told him, "He just doesn't want to be late that's all."  
  
"Hurry," My mom said, "he's waiting."  
  
She winked at me after I kissed the bald spot on the back of my father's head before grabbing my bag and rushing out the door. I saw Chets' red Mustang convertible that he got for his nineteenth birthday parked on the curb with Shell and Knox sitting in the back. I ran up to the car and quickly slid in the front seat. Not even two seconds after the door was shut the car sped up and we were gone.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't run like that babe," Chet said. How flattering that the first words out of his mouth were criticisms, "It makes you look like a bum."  
  
That didn't really make much sense but Chet wasn't exactly the smartest boy I knew so I just let it slide.  
  
"You look really nice today Kit." Shell told me, "That skirt looks great on you, I'm so glad you bought it."  
  
"Thanks Shell." I told her, "So you don't think it makes me look to greasy, it is a little short and I wouldn't want to look like one of those hoody tramps." I really didn't mean things like that but I had to say what they wanted to hear or else they'd think I was off my rocker or something.  
  
"Not at all Kit," she told me laughing a little, "You've got class, it looks good on you."  
  
We didn't really have much to talk about the rest of the way there. We just basically made small talk. Shell and me talked about the squad and discussed some new cheers while the boys were to busy discussing how they were going to cream whatever team they were playing this week. Sometimes I get really bored of all this small-minded chatter but as usual I did it anyway.  
  
We arrived at school and Chet kissed me hard right in front of a group of friends before leaving to receive high fives and numerous pats on the back from his mindless friends.  
  
"Why do you even put up with him?" Shell asked me as we walked down the hall to my locker.  
  
"Oh you're one to talk." I told her sharply, "Like Knox is any better."  
  
She looked hurt by this and I felt a little bad for saying it.  
  
"I guess," she said finally, "I swear Kit one of these days, I'm just gonna dump him."  
  
I couldn't help smile at her since I knew that she'd never have the courage to do anything like that. I felt bad for Shell since she always did whatever Knox told her. Sometime I wished she would just stand up for herself. Not that I should talk since well let's just say if I stood up for what I believed in I'd be such a different person then I am right now.  
  
"Hey girls." I heard a voice from behind me say, "Wait up would ya."  
  
It was Stacy, the head cheerleader and biggest, shall I say, Soc in our school. I liked her though. She was nice when she wasn't around people. It was like she was a whole different person. She was really hung up on her image and what other people thought of her. You know the type I mean. The kind of girl who gets up even earlier than I do and makes sure that they're perfect before even thinking about leaving the house; the kind of girl who will automatically try to make anyone who wasn't her equals' life a living hell; the kind of girl who despised al hoods greasers and any other people who were a lower class than her. I always thought that all her stunning beauty was wasted on a girl with such a sour personality. When I say she was stunning I wasn't joking. She's one of the most beautiful girls I ever knew. My father always says that if Hollywood got a hold of her they'd pay her to take acting lessons just so she could be a movie star. She had long silky black hair, it was so black it almost looked blue, might I add that it was full of body and waves, and she was always coming up with new and beautiful hairstyles. Even if it was the wackiest thing anyone had ever seen no one dared question it and at least a dozen girls would try to do it that exact way the next day. Her eyes were icy blue and contrasted perfectly with her tanned skin. Her lips were a pale shade of pink and she never even had to wear lip-gloss, and the clothes she wore were only the best and latest style.  
  
Shell had always sort of resented her since she was so much prettier than her. I'm not saying that Shell wasn't pretty because she is; it's just that Shell is well sort of plain. She has short brown hair that has too much body then she can handle and her eyes are plain gray. She is short and slim with ivory skin but her lips are beautiful. They're so full and vibrant that it's by far the highlight of her face.  
  
"Hey Stacy," I told her, "Ready for our science quiz?"  
  
She stared at me blankly for a second before sneering.  
  
"Oh Kit," She told me, as if I were a twelve year old, "You always get so worked up over a little test, when you know that Mr. Davis will give us good marks regardless of whether or not we do well."  
  
I thought about that for a second and it occurred to me that it was the truth. I remember that one time I had gotten another girls test by mistake and I was reading it over and she had some pretty decent answers that were marked wrong for silly reasons like spelling and such and when I finally got my test returned to me I realized that my answers were far worse than hers and yet I got a better overall mark than her. I was a little ashamed to be living in a society where even well respected people like teachers are affected by class deference.  
  
  
  
"I suppose your right." I told her finally.  
  
When we got to the hall my locker was in I could see that there was a tall, well built greaser leaning up against my locker trying to pick up the trashy blonde who's locker is right beside mine.  
  
"Oh great," I said out loud, "grease trash trying to pick up some more grease trash."  
  
Every time I said the word grease I felt bad since most of the time I didn't even know the person and I was doing what I hate, giving someone a label by their class or appearance.  
  
"Well we'll just have to tell him to scram now won't we ladies." Stacey said with a smirk.  
  
I knew she was going to do something horribly rude and uncalled for but I wasn't about to stop her.  
  
"He hood." She called out, "why don't you get your greasy hair off my friends locker.  
  
"C'mon Stace," I told her, "Just leave them alone."  
  
I think I was more surprised that I said that then Stacy was. I was usually never nice to hoods. But this one seemed different, harmless in a way.  
  
"Kit," she said finally, "what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you sticking up for this, this greaser?"  
  
I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to just start in on him too? To tell you the truth, I was a little scared of him.  
  
"You're right," I said finally, "Cathy, if that is in fact your name, tell your greaser boy friend to get out of here."  
  
The boy looked a little sad that I wasn't sticking up for him any more. But then a smirk spread across his face and almost touched his rusty- colored sideburns.  
  
"I don't think you want me to leave honey." He said walking over to me.  
  
I took in a deep breath and acted cool, even though on the inside I was scared to death. It took all my power to keep from running away.  
  
"If I wanted a guy like you to be around my locker, I'd just find one on my own rather than steal you away from precious Cathy. Besides I think I saw one who was less dirty living at the dump." I said coolly.  
  
He just smiled and said, "You Socs' are all the same." Before walking past me. I turned to see him leave. There was just something about that greaser that I couldn't help not liking. He wasn't like the other hoods, he was more decent looking and I bet if he cleaned up a little, he wouldn't be half bad. But of course there was no way I would ever even talk to him again, or so it would seem.  
  
*Please Review* 


	2. Cloudy

Hey Everyone! This chapter is pretty long and slow but I'm just doing a lot of foreshadowing and stuff like that. Anyway please tell me how you think about Kit and if I should continue or not. I'm always open for any suggestions so feel free to tell me them. Thanks for reading and Please review!  
  
I forgot to do this last time but all Two-Bit, Cathy, Cherry and the mention of Bob belong to S.E. Hinton. All the rest are my characters! (  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
All through science class I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. I didn't really understand why I had stood up for that greaser. He wasn't any different then the other hoods whose lives we ruin, so why had I defended him, and against Stacy of all people. I wasn't really concentrating on my test since as Stacy said before; Mr. Davis would just give me a high mark on it anyways. I looked around the room noticing every person trying to find a major difference between the two classes but besides clothes and style there wasn't really much of one. They looked the same as us except for hair and make-up differences and I couldn't help wondering if they thought the exact things I did. It made me so angry that all these people who could be wonderful human beings were automatically hated since they were, of all things, poor.  
  
"Miss Henson," Mr. Davis called out to me, "Please focus on your test." Then for some reason he winked at me. But it wasn't just a friendly wink; it was more of a seductive wink. It was a little creepy but it I didn't think much of it.  
  
After completing my test I was looking out the window and noticed that some clouds were blocking the same sun that had woken me up that morning and made me feel so peaceful lying in my bed. I couldn't help but frown since my perfect day wasn't turning out as I'd hoped. But I wasn't about to let some clouds ruin my attitude. I stood up to hand in my test and when I reached Mr. Davis' desk he had a strange sort of smirk on his face.  
  
"Can I see you after class Miss Henson," he asked, "I'd like to discuss your marks with you."  
  
"Of course Mr. Davis," I replied, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no," He said with his smirk pasted on his face failing to fade, "I just want to talk to you about something. See you at 3:20."  
  
"Alright," I told him, "but I might be a little late, I have a quick cheerleading meeting."  
  
"That's fine." He said, then he rose up in his chair, "Will you be wearing your uniform?"  
  
"I'm not sure," I told him. What an unusual question to ask. "Why?"  
  
"Just curious I suppose." He said just as the bell rang.  
  
I grabbed my books and ran out of there immediately. Mr. Davis was making me feel uncomfortable and I wanted to be out of there as fast as I could. Why would he want to talk to me about my grades, I had an eighty-seven in that class. To me I thought that was pretty damn good.  
  
"Hello, Kit?" I heard a voice from behind me say, I knew it was Shell, "I was only yelling at you to wait up for five minutes."  
  
"Oh sorry Michelle, I was just thinking." I told her half-heartedly.  
  
"What's with the formalities, you haven't called me Michelle since grade school." She said putting her arm around my neck. "So I ran into that greaser again."  
  
I had almost completely forgot about him. I guess I just couldn't get Mr. Davis off my mind.  
  
"Oh yeah," I said turning to her, "what happened."  
  
"He was asking about you." She said playfully winking at me, "Well at least I think he was. Are you my cute blonde super-soc friend?"  
  
I smiled at her. "I guess that's me. Look there's Knox and Chet."  
  
"Uhh, Kit?" She asked, "Why is Chet with Cherry Valance."  
  
I hadn't really noticed until Shell pointed it out but it was true. Cherry Valance was leaning up against her locker and Chet had his arm up beside her. He used to do that to me when we first started seeing each other. Ever since Cherry's boyfriend Bob was killed by some punk greaser she hasn't really acted the same. I used to admire her since she was a different kind of Soc. She was as popular as Stacy but for different reasons. She had always been nice to everyone, even greasers, although she wasn't on a first name basis with any of them, she still wasn't rude to them like Stacy had been. I missed that Cherry, now she was so different. It was like Stacy took her over or something. She was cold and was even mean to some Socs' so you better believe that she wasn't as friendly to hoods anymore. I didn't know if she would ever go back to the Cherry she used to be.  
  
When Knox ran over to Shell and kissed her, Chet immediately took his arm away from Cherry since he noticed I was there. I walked over to him with a smile on my face just to add to the tension.  
  
"Why hey there Cherry," I said over-nicely, "I see you and Chet here are getting along just fine."  
  
"Yeah, we are Kit." Chet said quickly, "How was your science quiz?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh it was fine, just fine." I paused for a second just looking back and forth from Chet to Cherry until I decided that I had made Cherry and Chet uncomfortable long enough and to continue would be just plain mean, "Mr. Davis wants to see me after class so do you think you could wait for me?"  
  
"I don't know babe." Chet said. Obviously he couldn't be bothered to wait for the girl that was supposed to be his girlfriend for a few extra minutes after school, "How long you gonna be?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure Chet," I told him, "Mr. Davis didn't say."  
  
"I'll tell you what doll," he said putting his arm around my shoulder, "I'll wait for you outside for ten minutes and if you're not there then I'm splitting."  
  
"Don't forget about the meeting Kit," Cherry piped in, "You know if you miss two more meetings we get to re-vote for a new AC."  
  
Ever since I beat Cherry for assistant captain, she's wanted me off the squad. She's tried everything. Once she even told Stacy I was dating a greaser just so I wouldn't be allowed on the team.  
  
"Don't worry Cherry," I said smiling at her, "I wouldn't mind it all that much. Besides, when the vote for Shell, she might even be a better assistant than I am."  
  
Cherry just glared before stomping down the hall pushing whoever was in her way out of it. That girl really had changed.  
  
"Well how long is your little meeting?" Chet asked me turning back to face me, "I mean I don't wanna be waiting out there for like an hour Kit."  
  
"Don't worry Chet our meeting is only ten minutes, can't you just stay an extra five." I pleaded. I really didn't want to walk home alone, "I'm sure if I ask, Mr. Davis will be brief."  
  
"All right an extra five minutes," he said finally, "You're lucky that you have the most caring boyfriend in the world. Any other guy would just leave you here to walk."  
  
"Oh Chet," I said sarcastically, although I knew he wouldn't even notice, "How could I be so fortunate to have such a caring guy like you?"  
  
"You're just blessed I guess." He said before kissing my forehead and meeting up with Knox. "See you at lunch babe." He said while running to his next class.  
  
"Not once has he walked me to a class." Shell said who had been standing beside me the whole time. "What a boyfriend."  
  
"If he says babe one more time-" I began before our English teacher told us to get to class.  
  
"See you at lunch babe." Shell said jokingly before going in the direction of the chemistry hall. I just smiled and headed for my locker.  
  
Unfortunately when I got there I was greeted the same way I had been this morning. That tall greaser was drooling over Cathy trying to pick her up, the only difference this time was that I was alone. I was just about to turn around and come back later when he noticed me.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness," he said smiling, "Am I in your way."  
  
I sucked up my courage no matter how scared I was right then and said, "Yes greaser, as a matter of fact you are. Now why don't you and that trashy thing you call a girlfriend and go back to the gutter where you belong."  
  
He looked a little taken back and I was relived. Maybe just maybe he'd leave after all. I was mistaken when he walked over to me with a smirk on his face. How could he just shake it off like that? If anyone said something that cold to me I probably would've darted to the bathroom in tears.  
  
"It's a pity that such a pretty girl like you has such a dirty mouth." When he said this he wiped the hairs that had fallen away from my clip onto my face and tucked them behind my ear.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me please. With a girl like Cathy, I don't know where your hands have been." I was surprised I was acting so calmly. Usually I would never say anything like that but there was something about this hood that made me feel at ease. I knew that I wasn't hurting him in any way and it was more of a game rather then reality.  
  
"Your pretty sassy for a Soc." He told me smirking, "Some guys like that in a girl. Unfortunately for you, those guys are people like Chet Dalton. Maybe if you come to your senses you might try dating a real guy."  
  
"What do you mean by a real guy. I hope your not referring to garbage like yourself." I said smoothly.  
  
Then he eyed me down. The way he did it made me a little uncomfortable but it took everything I had to keep my cool.  
  
"Nah," he said finally, "you're not good enough for a real guy like me." He smirked and took Cathy's hand and walked down the hall until he got lost in a swarm of people.  
  
That guy had a lot of nerve telling me that I wasn't good enough for a guy like him. In a way I sort of admired him. Not his lifestyle just the way he was so sure about himself. The way he stood up to me even though I was a Soc. I truly hoped I wouldn't ever have to see him again though since I don't think I have anything smooth left to say.  
  
Just as I shut the door to my locker the bell rang and all the people in the halls rushed to get to their classes. I had geography next and it was just down the hall so I took my time. I watched as devoted boyfriends kissed the girls they were seeing once they left them at the door of their classrooms before running off to their class. Just once I'd like Chet to walk me to my class but I knew that was about as likely and him passing a algebra test.  
  
As I took my seat in geography I noticed that our teacher wasn't there yet so I decided to write Shell a not. We had always did things like that ever since we were in grade four. I simply stated how I wanted to go to the Nightly Double tonight since it was Friday and Shell and I always did things like that. I also told her the Chet and Knox should come with us. It was an experiment to see if they could actually stay with us as opposed to going off with their buddies and doing lord knows what like they did all the other times. I said that if they did we should dump them right there and then.  
  
Just as I was signing my name, Ms. Martin came in and started writing something about longitude and latitude on the board and I knew this class was going to be boring. My prediction was proven correct when the lack of events cause some JD to fall asleep right there in class. I couldn't help but laughing when he asked the teacher for five more minutes referring to her as his 'mommy'. I knew that he was doing that on purpose but I couldn't help but crack a smile. When the class finally ended I was the first one who bolted out of my chair. I just wanted to get out of there. Being in that class put me in a mood that was far worse than what I had wanted to be in but now the day had to turn up. My next to classes after lunch were english and physical education so I knew that I'd be happy when the day was through.  
  
I practically raced down the hall to meet Shell at her locker. I passed her the note and started telling her about my encounter with that greaser. Her surprisingly fascinated attitude toward my ability to act cool while I was alone made me feel a little better and I knew that the day was turning up.  
  
Then in the distance I heard the sound of football chanting and I knew that Chet and Knox were coming down the hall. I turned only to be picked up and swung around before Chet put me back on my feet and kissed me. That boy really did like to kiss me.  
  
"Hey babe," he said as I glance at Michelle who was trying not to laugh, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my coat." I told him heading for my locker.  
  
Then out of nowhere he picked me up and placed me so I was facing him.  
  
"Oh Kit," He said smiling, "You don't need a jacket, it's June silly." Then a smirk spread across his face as me told that I looked better with my arms bare and began nibbling at my shoulder.  
  
I smiled at his playfulness but I told him to stop and he looked a little hurt. I didn't really care how hurt he was, you just don't do that type of thing in a public hall. Then he grabbed my hand and led me outside to where we were eating. I don't really know why we said we were eating because we never actually ate. We either walked around to tables where other Socs' were sitting or we sat at a table and waited for people to come to us. Chet decided that he wanted to walk around today so he immediately left Shell and I to go talk to people on the football team.  
  
"I just get so frustrated sometimes Shell," I told her, "I can't take much more of this. I need a real guy."  
  
I couldn't help but smile since that's exactly what that boy by my locker had said to me earlier.  
  
"Well what are you gonna do Kit?" Shell asked me shocked beyond belief.  
  
"Just read the note Shell," I told her, "just read the note."  
  
As Shell opened the piece of paper and frantically scanned it to find out my plan I looked around the courtyard. I saw so many different groups of people but the one I noticed was a group of boys sitting on the hood or leaning against an old beat up ford truck. The only reason I gave this group a second glance was because there, leaning up against the door trying to act as tuff as he could was the boy from my locker. I guess he noticed I was looking at him because he gave me that famous smile and winked at me before turning around and speaking to his obviously younger friend. I just rolled my eyes and turned to face Shell. Her expression made me laugh out loud. She looked as though I had written I was going to assonate the president in that note, and if I wouldn't she'd probably look less shocked.  
  
"But Kit," she said finally, "You know that Chet is just going to leave. That's practically like committing relationship suicide."  
  
I smiled at her and said coolly, "Well Shell, maybe it's time I got a real guy."  
  
  
  
*Please Review* Should I continue or no? 


	3. Unwanted

Hey Everyone! I'm just pre-warning you that this chapter is quite serious and if you don't think you can handle unwanted sexual content I advise you not to read. Other than that everything is basically the same rating as before. I'd also like to state that the way she deals with what happens isn't exactly right, but please keep in mind that this was the 60s and times were different. Please don't be angry! Please review! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
After lunch I went back to Shell's locker with her to get her English books. English and physical education were the only two classes I had had with her the entire year so I kept my books in her locker. Frankly, that day I was glad I didn't have to go back to my locker today since I might she…him again.  
  
When we got to her locker it seemed to be taking her forever to open the door. See Michelle was a scatter-brained person, which sometimes annoyed people. I got used but Knox still got angry with her. I always felt bad for her when I heard Knox yelling at her for standing him up or forgetting to be ready for a date. He had a quick temper that boy and sometimes it got the best of him. But when he wasn't screaming at my best friend I liked him all right. He was fairly cute with his short curly brown hair. He and Shell looked adorable together since they sort of looked the same. Only he was tall and muscular where as Shell was small and frail. There skin tone was the same but his eyes were quite different. They weren't plain gray like hers; they were icy blue, which looked good on him since his hair was so dark. I remember that was the first thing I noticed when I met him. Chet and I had been going together for a few weeks when Shell and Know started to date. I guess you could say we fixed them up.  
  
"I'm so plain Kit," Shell said suddenly. I didn't think I heard her properly but she did indeed say she was plain, "It almost kills me."  
  
"What are you talking about Shell," I asked her, "you're one of the prettiest girls in school and you know it."  
  
"Yeah maybe," she said quite conceitedly. But that was the thing with Shell she came out and said things that were true. She didn't bother with modesty. "But only second to you."  
  
"Aww Shell," I said ruffling her hair a little, "That's not true and you know it."  
  
"Oh stop being so humble all the time whouldya Kit," She said trying to flatten her hair, "You know it's true."  
  
"Well then why do you have Knox huh?" I asked her, "If I was prettier than you don't you think he would've tried to pick me up instead of you?"  
  
"That's just it," she said to my surprise, "When he first saw you he wanted to date you. But that was before he knew you were with Chet."  
  
"Oh how do you know that?" I asked her, although I knew it was true, I don't think she did.  
  
"I could just tell." She said, "By the way he was looking at you."  
  
She had finally gotten her locker open and was looking in her mirror trying to make herself look more beautiful by pouting her lips. I simply reached over her head and grabbed my novel, 'Where the Red Fern Grows', and my other textbooks. I was well aware that the novel I chose was of a far lower reading level then I was used to but my mom had wanted me to read it anyway, even though I was seventeen.  
  
"And why do you gotta be so tall?" she added looking up at me, "It's like you're the gorgeous tree and I'm just the small shrub."  
  
I just laughed and said, "Well the shrub better hurry up and get her books or else we'll be late for English."  
  
"It's not funny Kit," She said getting a little angry, "I'm serious. Can't you see I'm depressed here? My boyfriend wanted my best friend but instead he had to settle for me."  
  
I smiled at he in hopes it's make her feel better but instead she told me to stop flaunting my perfect teeth.  
  
"Kit all that matters is that he wants you now." I told her.  
  
"I guess you're right." She said as she closed her locker, "But you're still prettier."  
  
I just ignored her and we walked to English talking about what we were going to wear tonight. For once I actually cared what I was going to look like since if I did end up dumping Chet I wanted to look my best.  
  
We continued to discuss this all through English while we were supposed to be discussing the novel right on through gym while we were track running. I had to run slower for Shell since she had shorter legs then I did and I don't think it was a good time for me to be showing her up at running as well. When gym class was over I was delighted to find what a cheerful mood I was in, but the dark clouds that had diminished during third and fourth period were now showing signs of returning. Shell and I quickly showered and got dressed before running to the football field where the squad was meeting.  
  
"You're a little bit late Kit," Cherry said slyly, "Maybe as the assistant captain you should show up on time."  
  
I looked around at the other girls who were waiting for my response and I noticed that Stacy wasn't here.  
  
"Maybe you should save your kissing up for when the captain gets her Cherry." I replied smirking. The girls on the squad were obviously impressed with how easily I shot down Cherry's remark since they instantly started chattering.  
  
The squad meeting was long and pointless. It was yet another discussion whether or not we should get new uniforms. Honestly, I thought our uniforms were just fine but all the other girls wanted them so I just agreed. Cherry suggested that we have a carwash or a kissing booth to raise money. Personally I thought it was degrading but the other girls seemed to like her idea so Stacy and I had to discuss it later.  
  
I looked at the clock on the side of the school. 2:37. I had seven minutes to talk to Mr. Davis and get out to the car before he left. I ran back into the school up the stairs but when I turned the corner I smashed into someone. Luckily he grabbed me by my waist to keep me from smashing into him.  
  
"Hey slow down there super-soc," the voice said, "you might hurt yourself."  
  
I looked up to see a pair of hard gray eyes staring back at me. I knew those rusty-colored sideburns and I quickly realized that I was still grasping onto his muscular arms to stay up. I quickly let go and regained my balance just as he released his grip on my hips.  
  
"I didn't know that greasers were still hanging around after school. Shouldn't you be at home, not showering?" I said. I quickly realized how lame that sounded and wanted to kick myself. Now that hood was going to have a field day.  
  
"See us trouble-making, 'greasers', as you would call us, have detention." He replied coolly, not even responding to the corniness of my previous response. "If you don't' slow down I'll have to save you a seat in the detention hall next to me."  
  
I looked up at the clock in the hall. 2:39. Chet would be leaving soon and I still had to talk to Mr. Davis.  
  
"I don't have time for this hood," I told him, "Please let me by."  
  
He moved out the way bowing and pointing in the direction that I was walking to.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." He said smiling, "But please do hurry. I want to have time to kiss the ground you walk on before I go to the dungeon where I belong."  
  
I just rolled my eyes and walked faster. I could here him laughing to him self even after I turned the corner. I looked down the hall and saw Mr. Davis waiting for me.  
  
"You're late Miss Henson." He said although he wasn't exactly angry. "Your cheerleading practice take longer then expected."  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact." I told him, "Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Davis."  
  
He motioned me to come into the classroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Please, its after school, call me Glen." He said walking in front of me motioning for me to sit down on hi desk.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but I'd prefer it if I called you Mr. Davis." I told him meekly while I sat down. My legs still hurt from running so I didn't see why I shouldn't. I never did like having one on one meetings with teachers. Especially Mr. Davis. He was kind of strange.  
  
"Suit yourself." He said the he looked at me, "You seem hot Kit." As he said this he placed the back of his hand on my cheek. "Were you running?"  
  
"Yes I had gym class." I turned my head and watched him as he walked around behind me. "You said you wanted to discuss my grades?"  
  
"Don't be so tense." He told me and he began massaging my shoulders. "Your grades are doing fine."  
  
He was making me uncomfortable by touching me like that and I wanted to get out of there quick. Luckily he stopped and walked over to the door.  
  
"Then why did you ask me to come here?" I asked directly.  
  
"Do you enjoy gym class Kit?" he asked completely ignoring my question. He was doing something with the doorknob and wasn't even facing me.  
  
"Yes I like it ok." I replied, "But what does that have to do with my grades?"  
  
He walked over to me and said, "I was a runner when I was in school. Bet you didn't know that did you Kit?"  
  
"No sir I didn't." I replied. I decided that he'd talk about my grades when he was ready.  
  
"Do you like to run?" He asked standing right in front of me.  
  
"I do actually." I told him, "Mrs. Thompson say that I'm one of the best in the class."  
  
"You have good strong legs." He said placing his hand on my legs. "Yes, strong legs indeed."  
  
"Please Mr. Davis," I told him, "That's making me uncomfortable, please stop it."  
  
"Oh Kit," He told me, "I'm not hurting you. I'm just trying to help you out." He raised his hands higher to my mid-thigh.  
  
"Mr. Davis stop." I pleaded, "I'm warning you. I'll scream."  
  
Then and evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"Scream all you want Miss Henson." He said slyly, "No one will hear you."  
  
So I did just that. I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. Why was this happening to me? Why had I been so stupid? I screamed for Chet, for Knox, for anybody. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. Mr. Davis was just a young teacher, no older then thirty and now he was trying to hurt me and most likely ruin his career. After I had screamed my heart out for a minute he placed his hand over my mouth. I did the only thing I could. I bit down hard and clean. I felt his bitter blood seep into my mouth. Why wasn't anyone helping me? Then I heard the pounding of someone at the door. I realized then that Mr. Davis had been locking the door when he was playing with the doorknob, and yet that wasn't stopping whoever was hammering on the door. With the force that the person on the other side of the door was hitting it, it would most likely break down. Just as the thought crossed my mind, the door came crashing down and standing there was the greaser who I'd been irritating all day.  
  
"You better get your hands off that girl, Davis." He said bravely.  
  
"Oh yeah punk, or what?" Mr. Davis said, walking over to the boy, "You going to tell the principal?"  
  
"Damn straight." He said coolly, "Then he'll call the fuzz and you'll be thrown in the slammer so fast, and take it from me, the cellmates don't look to kindly on the molestation of young girls."  
  
"Who do you think he's going to believe kid," Mr. Davis said smirking, "an esteemed teacher, like my self? Or a puck hood?"  
  
"What about two kids' Mr. Davis?" I piped in walking over to the boy.  
  
"You wouldn't Kit," he said, "I wasn't doing anything wrong. I am a phys-ed teacher remember. I'll just say that I was giving you advice on how to make your legs stronger."  
  
"That's a lie Davis, and you know it." The boy said getting closer to Mr. Davis so he was almost up in his face.  
  
"Look, if you don't want any trouble just forget it ever happened." He said, "You know anyway that when you tell the principal you'll sound like some raving lunatic who has it out for me. Keith."  
  
He was right. I hated to believe it but it was true. There was nothing he or I could do about it. We might as well give up. I looked at the boy, Keith, and I knew that he didn't want it to end this way but there was nothing he could do to change things.  
  
"Let's just go." I told him, pulling at his arm, "Please I can't stand to look at his face anymore."  
  
The boy didn't want to leave but eventually he came with me. I was surprised he was getting so upset over someone who had been so mean and unkind to him.  
  
"You should've let me stay super-soc," he said turning to me, "I'm not scared of that bastard."  
  
"It wouldn't have done any good anyhow," I told him, "No one would've believed you anyway."  
  
"Why because I'm a greaser?" he said, getting angry, "That's all it is with you isn't it. It doesn't matter the kind of person I am or what I'm like. You Socs' don't even get to know us. You just assume that we're all good for nothing hoods."  
  
"That's not what I meant." I said defending myself, "What I meant was that you're just a kid. No principal is going to take your word of a respected teacher like Mr. Davis' word. I thought you knew that."  
  
"Yeah well that's the problem with this society. Just because we're 'punk kids' automatically our word is useless. Even if it is the truth."  
  
We walked together in silence down the empty school hall. I has thinking about what had just happened and how close I was to getting seriously harmed when I realized I never thanked him.  
  
"Thank you." I told him, "For saving me. I mean most greasers wouldn't have helped out if they saw a Soc in trouble."  
  
"Oh yeah," He said, "How would you even know that? You don't know anything about greasers except what's told to you. Man, super-soc, you really gotta wise-up."  
  
When we exited the school in the front hallway. I instantly looked around for Chet's Mustang and saw it speeding away in the distance. He couldn't have waited one more minute and now I had to walk home. I guess the boy realized that Chet had left me to walk since he offered me a ride. I was a little reluctant at first but I agreed. It'd probably be better than walking through the bad part of the neighborhood. He directed me to his car in the parking lot. It was the same one that he'd been leaning on at lunch today. I got in and was greeted by the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke. He noticed that I noticed and just smiled sheepishly. I kept thinking that if someone had told me this morning when I woke up that all this was going to happen and I'd end up getting a ride home with a greaser I would've told them they were crazy.  
  
When we were nearing my neighborhood I ducked down a little so people wouldn't notice it was me. Luckily the only people who were on the streets were young kids playing hopscotch and trading baseball cards.  
  
"Do you think you could drop me off here?" I asked in spite of what he would think of me.  
  
"Why so your rich snobby friends won't see you with a guy like me?" He asked smiling although he looked a little hurt.  
  
"Don't take it personal," I started, "It's just the way things are."  
  
"Hey don't sweat it super-soc," he said, "I dig it."  
  
"Thanks for the ride Keith." I said while I was getting out of the car.  
  
"It's Two-Bit," he said smiling, "Two-Bit Mathews."  
  
"I'll remember that." I told him, "I'm Kit."  
  
"Kit?" He said scrunching his nose, "I prefer super-soc."  
  
"Well," I told him, "It's Kit just the same. Oh and Two-Bit, if I see you in the hall and I walk right by you, don't think I'm doing it to me mean. It's just that my friends will think I'm nuts if they see me talking to you."  
  
"Don't worry Kit," he said smiling, "Like I'd wanna talk to you anyway."  
  
I smiled since I knew he understood. As I slammed the door and he drove off I though how this one day could change my entire outlook on life, but would it?  
  
*Please Review* 


	4. Unexpected

Hey Everyone, just as my previous chapters, this one is as well freakishly long. I hope that you don't get bored halfway through since it's sort of eventless but something good happens toward the end that'll really surprise you! At least I hope it will because if it doesn't I'm going to feel like a real dope (Hehe! dope! I'm such a nerd.) Anyway thank you for reading and please review! Like I've said time and time again, the reviews are what keep me going. Thank you to all those who have taken the time to review previous chapters! You guys are the greatest! Ok on to the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
I watched as Two-Bit's old Ford speeded down the street until all that was left to show that that boy had ever been there were the tiny clouds of dust floating in the air from the force created from the speed of his tires. I smiled to myself and started walking in the direction of my home.  
  
While I was walking passed the beautiful Victorian houses that made up my quaint little street, I shivered suddenly. At first I passed it off as me being a little chilly since I had failed to retrieve my jacket from my locker when leaving school but I knew in my heart that I was still traumatized by the event that had just taken place minutes earlier. I tried to be strong but the reality of how close I had come to being raped was slowly creeping up from behind me and taking me over like the dark clouds were doing to my sun. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes and quickly wiped them away in fear that someone might see me and find me improper. I kept trying to think of excuses not to think about it anymore but no matter how hard I tried the event just stuck in my mind, failing to be forgotten. As I approached my house I frantically started waving my hands near my face in hope that it would quicken the process of the drying of the tears. Luckily, I felt the slowly disappear and tried to suck it up long enough to get to my room without talking to my parents.  
  
I took a deep breath as I slowly turned the knob to my front door. I pushed it open slowly as if there was some way that I could delay entering my house but I knew a few seconds of stalling at the door wouldn't make a huge difference. As I entered my house I kept my eyes transfixed on my feet hoping that I wouldn't have to make direct eye contact with any of my family members but at I raised my head my head gradually it came to my attention that my family members weren't in their usual spots in the front sitting room. I sighed a breath of relief as I leisurely walked up the stairs to me room. I just assumed that they had gone grocery shopping or to the country club or something of equal importance as that. As I rounded the corner at the top of the stairs I was surprisingly greeted by my unusually elegantly dressed mother.  
  
"Oh, Kit," she said smiling at me while kissing my forehead like she did everyday when I got home from school, "I'm sorry honey I was to busy getting ready, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"That's alright Mama," I told her, "Why are you dressed up? Are you and father going out?"  
  
"Why yes darling, remember," she told me while fixing her bangs in the hallway mirror, "Your father and I are going to that formal gala down at the club tonight. We've only been talking about it all week honey. Did you forget?"  
  
"Oh now I remember," I told her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "I'm still allowed to go out with Chet tonight though right?"  
  
"Of course dear," she told me going back into her room, "As long as you're home by curfew."  
  
I have to admit that my parents didn't really care all that much what I did as long as I was home by 12:30, and even if I came home later than that they didn't really do much of anything, but I was convinced they were still good parents. I followed my mother into her room, strangely wanting to continue our conversation.  
  
"Mama," I asked her as she applied her lipstick, "Do you think you could help me get ready tonight? I want to look-well special I suppose."  
  
"Why sweetheart, what's the big deal?" she said turning to me, "You and Chet are only going to the movies with Michelle and the Mitchell boy aren't you?"  
  
"Well yes," I told her sitting down on her bed, "but well-Mama I've been thinking."  
  
"Well what is it sweetie," she said joining me on her bed, "You can talk to me about anything, you know that. Things are going fine with you and Chet aren't they."  
  
I decided then looking at her concerned face that I wasn't going to tell her what had happened earlier. Seeing the worried look in her face that I had cause by making her think that Chet and I were having problems was the only look of apprehension I wanted to give her.  
  
"Well that's just it," I lied, "things aren't going so well and, well I think that I might break it off with him."  
  
"Oh but sweetie," she said talking to me like I was twelve like she always did, but at least she cared, "He's such a nice boy. Are you sure?"  
  
"Like the song says, I've lost that lovin' feeling." I told her smiling, "That's why I want to look my best so when I dump him, he knows what he'll be missing. Is that wrong Mama?"  
  
"No darling," she said now brushing my hair out, "We've been doing that for years. It's just common nature. Now you go pick out that cute little outfit that you were wearing last week and we'll see what we can do about your hair."  
  
I nodded and smiled at her before leaving her room to go pick out the outfit she had in mind. I knew exactly the one she meant and I had no objection to wearing it tonight.  
  
"Oh and Kit," she called out as I was walking down the hall, "have you been crying? Your eyes are all puffy."  
  
I froze. I knew she'd notice. I quickly thought up a lie.  
  
"Well you know," I started, "It was probably just my allergies acting up on me again."  
  
"But you've never had that bad of an allergy problem Kit." She pointed out.  
  
"Well," I started, "you know what they say, it's hayfever season." As I said this I quickly closed my door as to terminate the conversation and started focusing on tonight.  
  
I opened my closet trying to locate the outfit that I had in mind but I had so many other clothes hanging up so it took me a while to find it. After what seemed like hours of scanning and rummaging I finally located the skirt and top I had been looking for. I really liked wearing it since it was quite becoming on me. I'm not exactly sure why but my mother had said that it brought out my eyes and the color of the shirt made my hair look even more golden blonde then usual. The top was sleeveless, pale yellow, and just like the one that I was wearing now, had buttons up the front and a cute little white collar, where as the skirt was just plain beige yet the natural look of it all seemed to suit me.  
  
I promptly got undressed and changed into the outfit that was now lying on my bed. I took a second to admire what I looked like in the mirror and noticed that I needed to re-apply my make-up so I was off to my vanity. As I was applying my lipstick I couldn't help notice how calm I had been about the whole thing. Here I was about ready to give up on my relationship with the boy I thought had been perfect for me, of six months and I was smiling about it. I didn't quite understand it all, but who was I to question it. I'd rather in a good mood about it then have to go through the crying and heartache that I had been expecting. I continued to make myself look more presentable by, as always, trying to do something with my dreadfully straight hair, but as always, I had no luck.  
  
"Oh, boo," My mother said from behind me. She always called me boo when she was sympathizing with me, "Let me help."  
  
She walked over to me and picked up the brush sitting on my dresser and began to untangle the knots that had formed over the day.  
  
"It's hopeless Mama," I told her, placing my elbows on the dresser, resting my head in my hands, "It'll never be anything but boring old straight hair."  
  
"Some people would kill to have your hair Kit," She told me removing my hair clip and placing it next to my comb, "I know you don't think so but it's very gorgeous and I think it's just lovely straight."  
  
I just looked up at her through the mirror and gave her a half- hearted smile to let her know that her compliment had been noted but I didn't quite agree with her.  
  
"If you really want," she said leaning in closer, sort of whispering in a way, "I suppose I could try and add a bit of curl to it."  
  
I jumped off the bench I had been sitting on to show my enthusiasm and nodded my head smiling. My mother had curled my hair once before when we had gone to my cousins wedding and I liked it so much I left it like that for three days. She had only done it that one time though and I hadn't dared ask her to do it again.  
  
"Come on kiddo," she said heading for her bathroom motioning for me to follow, "We haven't got much time."  
  
I followed her into her room again right on through to her walk-in bathroom. She motioned me to sit on the small bench in front of her mirror so I did. She took out her curling iron and instantly plugged it in.  
  
"Chet is really going to regret whatever he did to you tonight when he sees you like this." She said dividing my hair into sections. "What exactly did he do to you Kitty?"  
  
I hated when she called me Kitty but I let it slide, this time anyway.  
  
"Mama," I said looking up at her through the mirror like I had before, "Have you ever been with someone and felt as though all you were to them was just a trophy, like something that they could show off to their buddies? That's the way it is with Chet and me. I mean when we're alone, it seems as though he has little or no interest in me at all but when we're in public all he wants to do is touch me and kiss me and let everyone, as if they already didn't know, that we're going together."  
  
"Ahh I remember I had a boyfriend like that once," She said, picking up some of my hair and gently wrapping it around the end of the iron, "He was a football team, like Chet, and he'd always take me out to parties or to the movies or to places where a lot of people hung around but we never did anything alone together. I tried to ask him to my house but he'd always just refuse until finally, I got so fed up I just left him."  
  
"Really," I asked her, "So you don't think that I'm being unreasonable for breaking it off with Chet."  
  
"Not in the slightest dear," She told me smiling, "You're doing what you want and it's the right thing to do. You're following your heart and I'm proud of you."  
  
We talked a bit longer and she told me stories of how the boy she mentioned earlier had once dropped her off at the wrong house since he hadn't even taken the time to learn where he lived. In the midst of our conversation my mother had completed my hair and I sat there admiring the golden blonde curls I saw in the reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Oh Mama," I told her jumping up and throwing my arms around her, and hugging her tight, "It's perfect."  
  
"Not quite," She said opening her drawer and pulling out a silky yellow ribbon, "Here, try this." As she said this she tied the silky ringlets back in a ponytail and secured them with the ribbon. "There, now it adds a touch of class."  
  
I looked on the mirror and was taken back at the dramatic difference it made. Somehow it had made me look older and more sophisticated, which was the image I had originally wanted to create since Chet was two years older than me already and I didn't want his to think that I was immature.  
  
"Now turn around, let me have a look at you." My mother said stepping back to look me over.  
  
I slowly turned and let her critique the way I appeared. I personally thought that I looked fine but the expression on my mothers face made it seem as though she disapproved.  
  
"There's something missing." She said finally, then her face lit up and she disappeared into her room. I could hear her rummaging through her jewelry box and came back holding something in her hand. "This will make you look perfect."  
  
She came around behind me and gracefully slipped her favorite pearl necklace around my neck. I had always admired it as a child and when no one was home I had often tried it, pretending that I was an elegant princess or something of equal value.  
  
"Oh Mama," I told her instinctively placing my hand on my neck, "I couldn't wear this I just couldn't."  
  
"Nonsense," she said simply, "You can, and you will. Now hurry up and grab your jacket. Chet will be here any minute."  
  
Almost instantly after she said that I heard the sound of Chet's three famous honks. I looked at my watch, 4:37. He was early. I thought we were just going to the movie, but soon remembered that he promised to take us for a little drive around town before the sky got dark.  
  
I ran down the stairs frantically looking around for my coat. In the midst of all my searching I accidentally ran into my father.  
  
"Hey Kitster," he said smiling down at me, "What's your hurry. You know that we don't like you running in the house."  
  
"Sorry father, it's just that Chet is waiting," I told him not making eye contact with him since I was to busy looking for my coat, "I don't want to be late. Tonight is really important to me."  
  
Suddenly a look of seriousness and concern spread across my father's face before he said; "Now Kit, you're only a young girl. Don't rush into anything to fast. You should be certain Chet is the right boy before you even start thinking about thinking about things like this."  
  
I stared up at him blankly and then laughed out loud when I realized what he had implied that I meant when I told him that tonight was important.  
  
"Oh Daddy," I told him still laughing a little, "It's nothing like that. The complete opposite in fact."  
  
"Oh, well then," he said looking a little embarrassed then kissing my forehead, "Have fun then."  
  
"I will." I said smiling up at him, "You have fun too." I added remembering that he was going out as well, then he turned to go up the stairs and I continued to search for my jacket.  
  
I could hear more honks coming from outside when it dawned on me that I had forgotten my coat in my locker, but I'd probably be fine with out it since it was in fact a worm June night. I quickly ran out the door after yelling my goodbyes to my parents. I was greeted with the instant call- calls and whistles from Knox and Shell who were, as always, sitting in the back seat of Chet's car. I smiled at them before doing a little curtsey and sliding in the front seat.  
  
"Your hair looks real cute," Knox said from the back, "I really like it like that."  
  
I turned to Shell remembering what she had told me earlier this morning to find her playfully glaring at me and I couldn't help myself and cracked a smile.  
  
"Those pearls are beautiful," she told me finally, "Are they your mom's?"  
  
"Yeah, she wanted me to look extra special tonight for some reason," I said winking at my best friend who directly understood, "I'm not sure why though."  
  
"It's because she knows that we're going out and you have to look your best if you're going to be seen with a guy like me." Chet answered pig- headedly, "But you do look really nice babe.  
  
We drove to Rusty's for dinner and I wasn't the least bit surprised since that's where all Chet's football jockey friends hang out. See us Soc's usually went to either Rusty's or The Way Out where as the greasers and hoods hung out at rough places like the Dingo or Jay's. As we sat down I knew that dinner wouldn't be enjoyable from the moment that Chet and Knox blew their straws at our waitress to the moment that we left to leave and had two more people in the back seat. I could tell that Shell was a little ticked since Knox made her sit on one of his football friend's lap rather than his. I just winked at her to ensure that this'd all be over soon. When we pulled up to the entrance of the Nightly Double, the boy who was supposed to ask for our money just let us drive right on through after Chet had threatened to beat his head in if he didn't. I found it rather dumb for him to say that since we had enough money, it was only fifty cents since we were in a car and yet just to show off he had to scare that poor boy out of his mind.  
  
When we pulled up to a good spot, just as I suspected Chet was out the door and gone to, as he said, get some snacks. But I knew it was obviously a lie since he headed in the completely opposite direction of the snack booth. I just rolled my eyes and turned around to talk to Michelle.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it Kit," Shell said with all seriousness, "I mean, I'm nothing without Knox. He practically made me popular."  
  
"Oh Shell," I said, not a bit surprised that she was having doubts, "Don't you see, it'll build your popularity once you get rid of him. You'll be known as the girl who dumped Knox Mitchell. Anyway, that's beside the point, you're supposed to be doing this for yourself remember. You don't want to be stuck in a dead end relationship forever."  
  
"I guess you're right," she said finally although I knew she was nervous since she was biting her lower lip and twisting her hair around her index finger. "Well should we go now?" she asked.  
  
"Not just yet," I told her, "I want to see a little of the movie. That's why I came here isn't it?"  
  
She just smiled and moved up to the front seat with me. The movie playing was a Paul Newman film and though I wasn't that interested, I didn't mind watched a fox like Paul on screen. After about fifteen minutes of it I decided that I had had enough of Paul's bravery and I decided to go looking for Chet.  
  
As I went walking I passed many different people that I knew and stopped to chat a little with girls from the squad and other Soc's. When I decided to go looking for Chet again I saw him go behind the Snack Shoppe and a smirk spread across my face. It ended now. I walked a little faster than I had been before but just as I was turned the corner expecting to see my so-called boyfriend with a bunch of his jock friends I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was, Chet Dalton, leaning over a redhead, kissing her like I only saw in movies. I just stood there, emotionless as I saw my soon to be ex, fawning over, over, of all people, Cherry Valance. There were only three words that were in my head. What a tramp.  
  
*Please Review* 


	5. Changes

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long but with March break over and all I just haven't had time to write. Well I hope it's good enough to meet your expectations, and if not, please tell me and I'll put a little more effort and sophistication into my future chapter! Please be honest! Please review and finally, please enjoy! Oh and I'm at a loss for words when it comes to chapter titles! Any one word suggestions would be greatly appreciated!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
I just stood here in complete and utter shock as I watch the boy, who still though of himself as my boyfriend, was kissing the girl that I now loathed more than ever. I watched in dismay as the continued their to kiss unaware that I was standing right there. For some strange reason I felt a tweak of jealousy toward Cherry Valance. I could feel the hot tears that were forming in the corner of my eyes and yet I was convinced that I wasn't crying. Not for him; not for Chet Dalton. AS I stood there quietly, unnoticed, it was too much for Even though I knew Chet was no prize, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious knowing that even though I had spent all that time trying to make myself look perfect, he was still more attracted to Cherry. That was too much for me to handle.  
  
"It's over Chet," I said simply, "I'm through with you, through with us."  
  
Chet looked up with his surprised eyes and lipstick-covered face in complete surprise. Dropping Cherry, he ran over to me.  
  
"Kit," he said taking my hands, "Don't say that baby. We-we can work this out."  
  
"Don't touch me Chet," I told him, releasing my hands from his grip, "Don't even touch me. How could you do this to me, how?"  
  
He just stood there, guilty as ever shaking his head as if it'd make a difference.  
  
"I'm sorry babe," he said, "But please don't give up on this. You're my girl."  
  
I felt nauseated by the fact that at one point I thought him saying that had been sweet and charming. Now I wanted to slap him for lying to me all those months; saying I was his girl, when it was obvious I wasn't.  
  
"No Chet," I said praying to God to give me the strength to hold back my tears. If there was anything that I didn't want to happen at that moment, it was to give Chet the satisfaction of seeing me cry for him, "You're wrong, I'm not your girl." Then I looked over to Cherry and quickly removed Chet's ring throwing it to her, but she kept her eyes transfixed on me, "Here Cherry, this belongs to you now."  
  
"I'm sorry Kit," she said sincerely, "I really am."  
  
I looked at her face so full of indescribable emotion and I couldn't help but sympathize for her. So what if she kissed the boy that she knew to be my boyfriend. I might have done the same thing if I were in her position.  
  
"I know Cherry," I said directly, "I know."  
  
Just as I turned to leave, Chet grabbed my arm and spun me around. I could see his eyes full of anger that was so fearful; it sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
"You can't do this to me Kit," he said so full of passion, "Not to me you can't."  
  
I felt a smirk spread across my face and whatever fear I had felt earlier had now vanished since I knew he was thinking about his reputation, about what his football buddies would think once they found out that he was dumped by a girl two years younger than him.  
  
"Oh but I can Chet," I said coolly, "You see, I just did." I saw the pain in his eyes but I couldn't even bring myself to feel one shred of sympathy for him. I wasn't going to feel bad for the boy who had cheated on me. It was his own damn fault. "You brought this on yourself." I added before walking away.  
  
As soon as I got far enough away from them I slumped down and broke into tears. I hated myself for crying for that pig-headed, brainless, arrogant asshole. But just the same I had given a half a year of my life to that asshole and if I didn't feel at least a little upset I simply wasn't human.  
  
"Hey hold up guys," I heard a passing voice say, "just give me a second." I raised my head, which had been resting on my knees only to see Two-Bit Mathews looking down at me. "Hey what's the matter super-soc?" he said jokingly, "You break a nail or something?"  
  
Although I was still in a great debt to him, I really didn't want to talk to anyone at that particular moment.  
  
"Listen greaser," I told him sharply, "Just get out of here and leave me alone."  
  
"Oh, back to greaser so fast," he said still smirking, "How many times do I have to save your life before you can learn my name. I bet you don't even remember it now do you."  
  
"As a matter of fact, Two-Bit Mathews, I did remember it," I said coolly. I could here his friends start chattering surprised that a soc knew there buddies name, "I said I'd remember it and unlike some people, if I give someone my word, I keep it."  
  
I was obviously referring to Chet when I said this since I was still really upset. Even though I was having a conversation with Two-Bit, my anger was coming out on him.  
  
"C'mon Two-Bit," one of his friends said, "Unlike you, some of us have curfews."  
  
"You guys go on ahead," He told his friends, flicking his cigarette charismatically, "I'm going to stay here for a bit."  
  
"Alright then," his stunningly good-looking friend said, "We'll see you tomorrow morning then buddy." As he finished what he said he turned and walked away with the rest of the group. I knew that boy he seemed familiar. Then I remembered that he and the tall stocky boy with swirly hair worked at the DX gas station. Shell used to drag me down there just so she could look at him, even though he was a greaser.  
  
"You didn't have to do that you know," I told him, "For me I mean. I'm fine, honest."  
  
"Well aren't we a little high on oneself?" he said to my surprise, "I just happened to be a huge fan of Paul Newman."  
  
I looked up at the screen and smiled at the sight of a cartoon bun trying to get the hotdog to jump into it, and I laughed at him since that hotdog obviously wasn't Paul Newman.  
  
"That movie ended five minutes ago genius," I said smirking, even though I had tears in my eyes, "looks like you can catch up with your buddies after all."  
  
"Not a chance," ha said, sitting down beside me, "they're long gone. Besides, I'm to involved know. It's be terribly rude of me," he said this part acting as though he was a rich stuck up snob, "to leave without asking who or what caused those tears. Now out with it."  
  
I had to give in. I needed to talk to someone even if all I could get was this extremely annoying and yet in a way extremely charming greaser.  
  
"Well," I started, "If you must know, I just saw Chet fawning over and kissing Cherry Valance."  
  
He let out a surprised sigh and a little laugh to himself before saying, "That's it. That's why you're crying, just because you saw your bastard boyfriend kissing some little tramp. This from the same girl who almost got raped this afternoon without showing one ounce of emotion," he continued rubbing the back of his neck, "Glory, I guess I'll never understand you now will I super-soc."  
  
"Well it's not that simple," I said getting a little angry, "It's different for me. I can't just go around sleeping with any random person just because I feel like it. I actually give my heart to people, I trust them and what do I get, I get my heart broken. All you do is make random passes and pick up lines to greasers like Cathy without any recollection of what a real relationship is."  
  
I waited for him to explode at me since I'd put him down in more ways than one, but he didn't. He just sat there looking up at the sky with an expressionless face.  
  
"I guess you're right super-soc," he said with the fun-loving look of his face having been returned to him, "I don't know what it's like to be in love but I guess it's cause I've always thought that if your tough-" He stopped in mid-sentence, then he gallantly offered, "Oh forget about me Kit, c'mon I'll walk you home."  
  
I looked up at him with doubt in my eyes. Did I really want to risk being seen with this boy?  
  
"I don't know Two-Bit," I started, then I saw the rejected look in his eyes and realized what I was doing, "I didn't mean that. Sure you can walk me home."  
  
He quickly helped me up from the ground as I brushed off the dirt that was on the back of me skirt. I adjusted my hair and patted down a few time to ensure that there were no deformities. I scanned the area to see if any Socs were around, but the only ones I could see were either drunk or, well, occupied.  
  
We walked down most of the back streets to get to my street to ensure that no one important would see who I was walking with. Even if Keith was a greaser, he was still rather decent and caring. I couldn't help but think that I might've wasted all those opportunities to meet new people and have new acquaintances simply because the elite group I was a part of thought that it was wrong. I had obviously been proved wrong about Keith; what if I had been wrong about all greasers?  
  
I poured my heart out to him the whole walk home. I needed to talk to someone, and since Shell was off doing lord knows what, I had to replace her. Besides right about now I'd talk to anyone. I told him about all the times that Chet and Cherry had been more than friendly and how stupid I was to have not noticed earlier. I told him how I knew that Chet hadn't been the one for me and yet I dated him anyway. I told him how a part of me felt as though I could kill Chet and yet another part felt as though I'd do anything just to have him hold me that very moment. Keith just listened in my hour of vulnerability as I said things that I didn't mean, knew I'd regret and wished that I could express better. He just walked beside me nodding his head every so often, listening. He listened as though I had been his best friend in the entire world and as though he wished he could think of something to say to make me feel better but couldn't find the words. I was blown away at his ability to make someone feel better simply by paying attention to them.  
  
When we reached my house, there were no more tears to cry and I was exhausted from the process of putting myself into that state. I wasn't thinking straight and needed someone to comfort me. Keith had been doing a good job of listening so far, but I needed more then that.  
  
"Thank you, Keith," I said wiping the tears from my eyes as if it'd make a difference in my appearance, "You can come in if you want to."  
  
He just stood there uneasily while famously scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Nah super-soc," He said finally while shaking his head, "I'd better not."  
  
"Oh." I said meekly in a rejected voice, "I understand. It's me isn't it?"  
  
"No, no it's not you," He said enthusiastically sincere, "It's not that I don't want to either, because trust me, I want to. It's just not like this. If you really want me to come into your house, you ask me when you're not over-flowing with emotions and when you're thinking clear."  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. The only thing I could think of was how horrible I must look. My make-up was probably all running down the sides of face, my hair was probably ruined, and my once clean clothes were now tear stained and dirty.  
  
"Now go on super-I mean Kit," He said, reaching past me and opening my door, "I wouldn't want you to be late for curfew."  
  
I knew it wasn't anywhere near my curfew but I decided that it would be best if I just went inside before I did something crazy like lash out a kiss the gallant boy standing before me.  
  
"Alright then," I told him, turning to leave, "I'll see you around Keith. Oh, and thanks most greas-," I corrected myself, "most people wouldn't have done what you did."  
  
"Hey, anything to walk with a person of your superior importance," he said smiling his crooked smile and spreading his arms as if he were thanking the lord, "Oh and Kit, it's Two-Bit." He winked at me before making his way down the street.  
  
I watched as he charismatically strolled down the sidewalk as though he had just saved the world without even breaking a sweat, until he was out of my sight. I closed the door behind he and just leaned on it for a second sighing to myself. I quickly shook my head when I realized that I was acting as though I was in a cheap romance movie and Two-Bit had just rescued me. I laughed as I pictured the boy in a black tuxedo attempting to fight whoever it was that was causing me danger. It was quite a funny image to conjure up.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock hanging on our wall. 10:37. Mama and father wouldn't be home for at least another hour. I knew how they were at these social events, laughing and sipping expensive champagne until all hours of the night. Well to parents all hours of the night is midnight but that was still pretty late for them to stay out. I was seeing what was left over from dinner since I hadn't had time to eat when I heard a knock at the door. I wave of excitement rushed over me as I thought of who might be at the door but when I got there, I was more than a little surprised and the excitement I felt was replaced with rage and hatred toward a certain Soc.  
  
  
  
*Please Review* 


	6. Rage

Hey everyone! Luckily, this chapter isn't as long as my previous chapter, which means that you might not loose interest as fast. It's pretty sad and Knox is a jerk face but our favourite greasers save the day…as usual. I don't really know what else to say. Oh wait yes I do. I'm sorry that it's taking so long for me to finish Dark Sunshine but I have massively extreme writers block. Also, Melissa, I tried to focus more on the problem! I hope you like it! Thanks for all your great reviews! You guys are so awesome! Anyway here it is enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
I stood there staring at the person in front of me and the sight was so horrible that I had to lean up against the wall, since my knees had gone weak and I needed to keep from falling. Tears were dripping down her dirt covered face; her hair which had been so nice earlier was now knotted and caked with mud; her shirt was torn at the shoulder and I could see the cut which had most likely caused it. She stood there helpless, crying, as her tears met up with the blood from the cuts on her face and slid down onto the collar of her shirt. I didn't exactly know what to say to her so I just stood there in disbelief waiting, waiting for what I wasn't quite sure. Waiting for her to smile and tell me it was all a joke, waiting for her to tell me that everything was fine and she was hurt by an accident and it wasn't intentional, waiting for something, anything. I just couldn't bear to see her like this. Knowing that someone had purposely harmed this sweet girl was sickening. I just stood there…waiting.  
  
"I tried to stop him Kat," she said finally between sobs, "I cried for help but no one came. I'm sorry but I had no where else to go."  
  
I pulled her into the house, shut the door and pulled her closer to me and she fell into my arms. I told her that everything was going to be fine like a good friend would but I didn't exactly know if that was true. I needed to know what happened.  
  
"Who did this to you?" I asked her after she had cried for a good two minutes, "Just tell me Shelly, who?"  
  
She looked up at me and started to shake her head. I could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry since she knew it'd upset me but she could help it and broke down again.  
  
"I can't tell you Kit," I said walking down the hall into the living room to sit down, "He said if anyone found out, he'd kill me next time."  
  
I sat down beside her and grabbed her shoulders shaking her a little. She had to tell me. I wasn't about to let this happen to my best friend and not let her have the gratitude of vengeance.  
  
"Please Shell," I told her, "just tell me who did this to you. I can help. It'll make you feel better. It was on of those hoods wasn't it?"  
  
As I said this I felt whatever new outlook on greasers had been washed away. Then I thought that what if it had been one of Two-Bit's friends; or worse, what if it had been Two-Bit.  
  
"No, no Kit," she said shaking her head, "It wasn't like that at all. If it hadn't been for one of those greasers I probably wouldn't have gotten out of there alive."  
  
"What do you mean Shell," I asked her confused, "Where was Knox? Didn't he save you?"  
  
When I asked this, what little excitement that had come to her face while thinking of being protected by a greaser had vanished. She looked away from me and directed her eyes to the floor. I could tell she was trying to be strong but like before, she broke down crying again. Then it dawned on me.  
  
"That basterd," I said calmly with a steady voice, "I'll kill him."  
  
She looked up at me with her worried little eyes wiping away the tears and hair that were covering them. She started shaking her head then rested it in her palms and continued crying.  
  
"Just tell me what happened Shell." I said placing my hand on her back reassuringly.  
  
She sniffed and sat up again rubbing her nose as if she were a twelve year old. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Alright, well, I was looking for Knox to break up with him like you said but I didn't know where he was. So I went looking around asking people if they'd seen him. On girl, I think her name is Kristy, politely told me that she'd seen him stagger off onto the street with some of his friends. She's a nice girl that Kristy, really pretty too."  
  
I just looked at her smirking since even in the middle of her telling me the experience that had gotten her so upset she still had time to tell me that Kristy Summerlott as pretty.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "Anyway I went to where she had said that she'd seen them and sure enough there was Knox and his dumb football friends having a beer blast. I bravely walked over to them, pretending that their numerous whistles and catcalls didn't affect me. I was all 'Knox, we need to talk.' I told him real bravely to Kit, you shoulda seen me. I could smell the booze and cigarette smoke on him more than usual but I didn't budge. I was leaving that group of boys a single girl no matter what. He waltzed over to me grabbing me by my waist and pulling me closer asking me whatever it was I wanted to talk about. I told him sternly that it was over and I never wanted anything to do with him again. I turned to leave but he tightened his grip on me and spun me around. He said that if I were to break up with him he'd be the laughing stalk of the whole school. I simply said, 'Oh but Knox, you already are.' Then he just snapped. He threw me onto the ground and just," he voice was cracking and her eyes were filling up with tears, "he just started hitting me. He pulled his blade and threatened to slit me throat is I didn't stop screaming. Then when I stopped he said that he's slit my throat just the same. I swear Kit, this type of thing shouldn't be happening. Not here anyway. Nothing like clod blooded murder ever happened before. Well except when those two quiet kids killed Bob and all, but that was strictly on self-defence. Sometimes I think that maybe us Socs are worse than the greaser. It certainly seemed that way tonight. Just as I thought Know was about to kill me, out of nowhere these three greasers come and protecting me from Knox. But they didn't come in time. He still stabbed me," she said as she was pointing to her shoulder, "But I'd rather it be here than across my neck. Anyway these greasers were amazing. They were punching him around and hurting him for hurting me. I mean I didn't even know them and they were helping me. This one, really good looking one, you know, the doll who works at the DX, he even came over and made sure I was all right. But the one that really caught my attention was his friend. Y'know the mechanic who's real good with cars, he was fighting off Knox as though I had been his sister or his girlfriend rather than a complete stranger. I didn't know that greasers like them could pull something like that off."  
  
I thought about what she had said and although I should've been overcome by the rage building up inside me toward Knox, it was only second to that of the respect of which I was developing for the type of people who had grown up as my rivals. We all though when those three greasers had rescued those kids from the church fire a while back it had just been a fluke but I was realizing that maybe there was more to these so called hoods then I was taking in.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shell," I told her, "I should've stayed with you. If I had been there it might not have gotten so bad."  
  
"No Kit," she said shaking her head, "It would've been worse. I forgot to tell you that Knox knew that it was you who had convinced me to dump him and he most likely would've attacked you rather than me."  
  
I though about that for a second and I remembered that if it weren't for me then Shell would've never gotten mixed up in all this. I was the one who had introduced her to Knox so in a way it was my fault she was sitting here hurt and traumatized beyond belief.  
  
"It shoulda been me anyway Shell," I told her sympathetically, "I would give anything if it would have been me experiencing this and not you. He was your first boyfriend and this is how he treats you. It shoulda been me."  
  
Then she looked up at me, "How do they find me?" she asked.  
  
I didn't quite understand what she had meant by they. She had told me that before this she had never had a steady boyfriend.  
  
"What do you mean Shell?" I asked.  
  
"I mean how do people like that find me Kit," She said sitting back down so calm it was freighting, "How do they know that I'm so vulnerable that I'll believe anything they say to me as long as it's a compliment, how do they know that no matter what I'll always love them if they buy me nice things, how do they," she turned to me, "How do they know that when they tell me they love me I automatically believe them."  
  
"What are you talking about Shell," I asked confused, "I-I don't understand."  
  
Shell had been my best friend ever since we started high school together. But then I remembered that she didn't always live in Tulsa. I hadn't known her all my life; I just knew so much about her that I thought I did. There was something she hadn't told me and I needed to find out.  
  
"Do you remember when-" she started but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Kit," I heard my mothers voice say, "Kit honey, are you home already."  
  
The look of sheer freight took over Shells face. I knew she didn't want my mother and father to see her like this since she knew as well as I did that they'd make her tell them what had happened and make it worse.  
  
"Go up the back stair and I'll meet you in my room." I whispered to her as I motioned for her to leave, "Yes Mom, I'm in here." I answered my mother, before continuing to talk to Shell, "Try to wash up a bit just in case my parents happen to see you."  
  
She nodded and ran in the direction of the stairs just as my parents came into the living room.  
  
"Oh, didn't you like the movie?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Well, I stayed for the Paul Newman movie but then a Western came on and well you know that I'm not a huge fan of Robert Redford. He's a little to old for me."  
  
She just smiled at me and went into the kitchen with my father. I followed so they wouldn't find it suspicious if I just ran upstairs to my room.  
  
"How was the party?" I asked politely making conversation although I wasn't at all interested in the answer. I was to worried about Shell.  
  
"Well you know," my father began, "It was all talk about stock markets and brandy. Your mother had an interesting conversation with the Adderson woman. It seems that Randy got accepted to Yale. You should really start thinking about your future darling."  
  
"I know father," I told him. He was always bugging me to go to collage, but not for an education. He simply implied that I was to find a suitable husband, "I'm going to change out of these clothes so I'll be in my room."  
  
"Sure sweetheart," my mother said, "Whatever you fell is best."  
  
Just as she said this, my father retired into the family room to go over his business negotiations or watch whatever sports event was on at this hour.  
  
"So did you do it?" my mother asked quietly  
  
"Do what Mama?" I asked completely preoccupied with the state that Shell was in.  
  
She laughed and came over putting her arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Oh Kit." She said as though I were twelve, as usual, "Your so absent- minded. You know, did you dump Chet."  
  
"Oh," I told her, "Yeah, I uh dumped him good." I laughed at myself. Dumped him good. What was I thinking?  
  
She laughed out loud which was better than her correcting me for my misuse of English like she usually did.  
  
"Well I'm glad that's over and done with," she said, "I never liked him anyway." She smiled after saying what was a well-known parent phrase and joined my father in the living room.  
  
I checked to see that they were preoccupied and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I swung the door open eagerly awaiting Shells story she was going to clear up but instead of being greeted by my terrified friend pacing around in my room I was greeted by my exhausted friend sleeping on my bed. I smiled holding back tears since even after this life changing experience, she was still able to sleep peacefully like the innocent girl she was and I hoped would always be. But how long could she stay that innocent?  
  
*Please Review* 


	7. Spontaneous

Hey Everyone! I know it took me long to post again but I was perfecting it and it still didn't turn out like I'd planned! Not really eventful but still entertaining! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I love you all! If you have any ideas just send them to me by e-mail or write them in your reviews! I'd love to hear them! Enjoy and Please review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
As I lay there in my bed next to Shell trying to sleep I heard the faint sound of tapping over the powering sound her snoring. I quietly got out of bed trying not to wake my sleeping friend to pursue the sound that seemed to be coming from outside. It sounded as though it was rocks on glass. I stopped in the middle of my room and smiled at myself since it was in fact rocks on my window. I walked over to where the sound as coming from and opened me blinds. As I turned the mechanism that causes my window to open and since it was spring and my screens were off I stuck my head outside to see who was throwing the rocks just as I did that a tiny stone came flying up and almost hit me but I caught it just in time.  
  
"Good catch super-soc." I heard a familiar voice from below say, trying to whisper yet failing since he had to project his voice in order for me to hear him, "I didn't know girls like you knew how to catch."  
  
"What are you doing here Keith," I called down to his quietly, ignoring his comment, "Don't you know what time it is."  
  
I in fact didn't even know the time but I was sure it was late since it seemed as though I had been lying there in bed for hours.  
  
"Settle down Kit," he yelled playfully, "It's only-"  
  
"Shh," I yelled down to him, "Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?"  
  
"That's wasn't my intention," he said trying to sound quieter, "But it'd be pretty funny if I did."  
  
"What do you want?" I said getting a little impatient.  
  
"Well, I just thought that you might want to have some fun tonight," he said in the same tone as before, completely forgetting my waking the neighborhood remark, "You've gone through a lot and well, I know somewhere where you can have a little fun."  
  
I was afraid to even predict what he was implying but I decided not to since this greaser had proven to be an out of the ordinary hood time and time again so I didn't want to assume anything just yet.  
  
"You obviously have no intention of quieting your voice," I told him, "So meet me at the side door. Then we'll talk."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was doing. On any other day I would've ignored this greaser and told him to leave, but today I was feeling a little adventurous so I didn't see the harm. I looked over at Michelle sleeping soundly and was reminded of what different experiences she had gone through today needless to say I felt a bit guilty about abandoning her to go "have some fun" with a practically complete stranger. But I knew she'd be fine as long as she stayed sleeping and I still wasn't sure whether or not I'd be going with Two-Bit or not.  
  
I quietly crept down the hall after gently closing my door behind me. I tried as hard as possible to make as little noise that I could walking down my stairs since I knew that one creek could cause my father to wake up and when he heard the side door open he was sure to come down. As long as I didn't wake him up in these few moments while I was near his bedroom he wouldn't hear a thing. He was strange like that. He could hear a person cough quietly if they were ten feet away from him sleeping in his room but he couldn't hear anything if there were twenty people having a party right below him.  
  
When I reached the bottom of the stairs I walked down the hall through the kitchen. I could see Two-Bit waiting at the door through the glass. He looked so charismatic leaning there against the wall, his face lit up by the porch light that I couldn't help smile.  
  
I walked over to the sliding glass door and silently unlocked it. I slid it open but not completely since I still wasn't sure whether or not I was going with this hood or not. The spontaneous part of me just wanted to run away with him no questions asked. I had always longed for a type of adventure but was always too preoccupied with my image. Yet the other part of me was just that, my image. I feared that I'd be seen not only with Two- Bit but at a party that consisted of other greasers like him. If anyone saw me I'd be ruined and I wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"Do you always sleep in your clothes?" he asked when he noticed me, grinning as usual, "Poor little super-soc, all dressed up and no where to go."  
  
"What do you want Keith." I asked him. I knew he preferred to be called Two-Bit but I preferred to be called Kit rather than super-soc and I'd quit when he did.  
  
"Come on," he said grabbing my arm, "Let's go."  
  
"Hold on a second," I said resisting his initial action, "I can't just leave. Where are you taking me and how do I know that I even want to come?"  
  
"Oh trust me super-soc," he said in a persuasive voice, "You'll want to come."  
  
"Even if I did," I told him trying to think of an excuse, "I-I couldn't. I don't have my shoes here."  
  
I instantly regretted saying that since all I had to do was go and get them. Two-Bit trying to hold back laughter didn't help much either.  
  
"You go get them," he said leaning up against the wall like he had earlier, "I can wait."  
  
I sighed since I knew that he wasn't going to leave unless I went with him and it wasn't as though I couldn't trust him. I mean he had saved my life earlier that day. I turned to get my shoes and a jacket every minute wondering where it was he was going to take me. When I was turning to walk down the hall and return to the hood waiting for me I did a double take when I saw my mother sleepily heading for the bathroom. I hid behind the corner so she wouldn't see me. It took all my strength to keep from darting up the stairs and jumping in my bed before she could see me. I knew that she'd check up on me since my door was open like she did every night when she got up for her nightly bathroom break. Then I remembered Shell sleeping soundly in my bed and I felt a bit at ease thinking that my mother would think she was me. Once she had successfully gone into the room and closed her door I cautiously ran down the hall through the kitchen right out the door without even thinking. If I was going to sneak out it was going to be now or never.  
  
I ran looking behind me to make sure that my mother didn't catch me and in the whole mess of things I accidentally ran into Two-Bit.  
  
"Well I see you've had a change in perspective," he said holding me by the waist, "First you don't want to even come with me and now you're rushing to get going. And another thing, what's with you always running into me. First in the hall at school and now this."  
  
"Be quiet," I hissed realizing the sliding glass door was still ajar, "My parents are awake upstairs."  
  
I closed the door grabbed Two-Bit's hand and started running as fast as I could. We ran all the way down the street and around the corner before stopping for a breath; once I had caught it, I looked to Two-Bit asking.  
  
"So where are we even going?" I thought I was at least entitled to know where I was running to since I didn't exactly know why.  
  
He smirked at me playfully; the corners of his grin almost touching his sideburns.  
  
"You've never been to a party have you super-soc." He asked rubbing the rusty coulored hair on the side of his face.  
  
"I'll have you know," I said placing my hands on my hips, "I've been invited and have attended many parties."  
  
He laughed at me before saying, "This isn't one of you little country club get-togethers. This is a real party."  
  
"I'll be just fine thank you." I told him proudly, even though it was true. I hadn't been to a greaser or real party before. The wildest party I'd been to was at Shell's 16th birthday when he parents had went out and some drunk collage boys showed up and that wasn't anything compared to what hoods were used to.  
  
"If you say so Kit." He said grabbing my wrist motioning for me to walk, "If you say so."  
  
We walked a couple blocks in silence as I thought of what I was doing. I usually wasn't a spontaneous kind of girl. I mean I went out a lot and did things with my friends but I'd never even broke my curfew let alone sneaking out with one of my families rivals. Although Two-Bit seemed as though he was a different kind of greaser. Sure he wasn't clean cut and he was still a little scruffy but he just wasn't dirty. He wasn't the mean type. It was as though behind the rough exterior and hair grease he was a caring person, just like the rest of us.  
  
"We're almost there." Two-Bit said to me finally. I could hear the music in the distance and knew that I'd regret this, "Just a little further. Don't worry Socy, this is just what you need right now."  
  
"How do you even know what I need," I told him not letting my sensitive compassionate side show, "Don't presume that you know what is good for me. You don't even know me. You still haven't even told me where we're going."  
  
"Cool it would ya," He said sounding not the least bit offended, "All I know is that when someone is hurt real bad like you were then the best thing for them is to get out and live a little rather than thinkin' about it and makin' it worse."  
  
"That was…" I said surprised, "That actually made a little bit of sense."  
  
"But I'll tell you," he said stopping me, "You're not going to have fun looking and acting like that." With a quick hand movement he unbuttoned the first two but snaps on my blouse and smoothly slipped his hand around the back of my head removing the ribbon causing my hair to fall gracefully onto my shoulders. "That's a little better but close your mouth, don't look so shocked and loosen up a bit."  
  
He kept walking and I just stood there for a couple seconds shocked. How could he have acted so improper? Taking down my hair was one thing but unbuttoning my shirt. That might have been a little too much.  
  
I ran up beside him a little frightened since I was in the bad part of neighborhood. I didn't say anything to him since I didn't want to risk getting him angry and then being abandoned by the one person who would protect me from drunken or angry greasers.  
  
The music was blasting now as we got closer and I could see a house down the street we were on with neon lights blaring out the windows. I took a deep breath as we approached the house and looked over at Keith only to find him snickering at me.  
  
"It's just a party Kit," He said, "You look like you're on the road to death roe. I told you, lighten up."  
  
He actually said loosen up but I didn't say anything. We walked up the stair and the unpleasant aroma of cigarette smoke greeted me. It stung my eyes but I tried to keep my cool. Two-Bit knocked on the door and in two seconds flat a trashy girl opened the door.  
  
"Hey Two-Bit," she said far to loud and drunk for my liking, then she looked at me with her eyes narrowed, "Who's your friend."  
  
"She's cool Syl," He said pushing past her, "She's with me."  
  
I followed him in a felt uncomfortable every second since the trampy girl never took her eyes off me while mine were directed to my feet. When I had stopped being nervous I looked up and saw what was going in this house and stood with my mouth wide open. I had never seen such a wild party and I knew that I was in for a night I would never forget.  
  
*Please Review* 


	8. Realizations

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post but I've been real busy! This chapter is cute and a little scary but no more mature then previous chapters! Please tell me what you think and any ideas you have for future chapter! I love suggestions! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner then this one and I'll be updating Dark Sunshine shortly! Please review!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Two-Bit grabbed my hand and lead me into the house full of people who most likely all resented me. I felt as though everyone in the room was looking at me with their drunk judging eyes and yet I tried to stay calm and unnoticed. I kept my eyes on the floor as I followed him and practically fell on him when he stopped suddenly. He turned and flashed me his famous smile as he directed me to sit down on the couch. I grinned for the sheer fact that I needed to make myself look as though I wasn't intimidated by the couple that was lying there doing things I'd never imagined. But in no way did I want to smile at that very moment. How could I be here with these people? This wasn't right I mean if anyone found out, I'd be ruined. My image is all I have. Without it I'm just another ordinary girl.  
  
I sat there with my legs crossed and hands folded neatly in my lap for an hour while watching Two-Bit mingle with his so-called friends, avoiding the stares of drunken hoods trying to send me signals. I thought that if I just held out a little longer than I could leave and go home but on drunk JD had to ruin it all…in a way.  
  
I felt an arm slip around my shoulder and the unsatisfying smell of vodka fill the air surrounding me. I saw a hand holding a beer bottle before turning to see the face of the greasy hood. I wave of fear came over me as he looked at me with his catlike eyes, smirking mischievously.  
  
"You're the broad who waltzed in here with that trash Two-Bit aren't you." He looked me over as he said this, not expecting the answer I had no intention of giving, "You sure are a cute little thing now aren't you. You know, I'm a hell of a lot more of a man then Two-Bit is. You just have to get to know me that's all."  
  
I could feel him rubbing my shoulder and was getting uncomfortable. I glanced around for Two-Bit but could see him anywhere. Why did I come here? How could I have been so stupid?  
  
"I'm sorry," I lied, "I have to go now. I should've been home hours ago."  
  
I got up to leave rather proud of my excuse but was surprised when I was pulled back down onto his lap. I froze, scared of what he might do. I kept thinking that he could practically kill me and no one would even look up. No one cared about me here. No one would even lift a finger to help me. Would they?  
  
"Hey doll face," he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine, "No one walks away from me. No one. Now just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
"Please," I pleaded, struggling under his firm grip, "You're hurting me."  
  
He just smiled and leaned in preparing to kiss me. How could this have happened twice? I shut my eyes tight preying that someone, anyone would notice even though I knew that there was no hope.  
  
"Hey buddy," I heard a voice say, "Why don't you back off. She's obviously not having a good time."  
  
I felt the body of this drunken boy lift off me and saw the face of the sweet looking, innocent face of the gas station attendant that Shell had forced me to visit so many times before.  
  
"What the hell Tim." I heard Two-Bit's voice boom out angrily, "I should've expected this from you."  
  
I looked over the boys shoulder and watched as Two-Bit heroically threw angry punches at him forcing him to fall helpless to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" the boy sitting in front of me asked, "You look a little shaken up."  
  
I smiled at him but couldn't take my eyes ff of Two-Bit. Twice today he had protected me from people who set out to harm me and now he was hurting his friend all for me. I watched but soon it became too much for me to handle. I jumped up quickly running to him trying to pull him off the boy who I know knew as Tim. He was reluctant at first but I pleaded with him and with one final kick he pulled away.  
  
"I wasn't scared of that bastard." He said looking down at me, out of breath.  
  
"I know," I told him, wiping the hair out of his face, "I know."  
  
He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could fell his heartbeat and it made me wonder whether or not I had been wrong about him. I knew then I shouldn't have judged him so quickly and yet I still wasn't sure if I'd do anything about it.  
  
"Hey," He said soothingly, "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine. Let's get you out of here alright."  
  
I pulled myself away from his grip and looked into his eyes. He was truly worried about me. But why; why after I had been so mean to him; why after I had judged him; why after I had still been cold to him after he protected me before, had he done it again?  
  
"C'mon Sodapop," He called to his friend, "Let's go. You better find ol' Steve before Evie does."  
  
I watched as Soda ran out of the room trying to find his friend and yet all I could think about was leaving. I practically ran for the door and got out of there as soon as possible. It felt good to have the fresh air in my lungs. A pleasant change from the smoke filled house I had been in just a few moments earlier. I looked up at the star filled sky and wondered if I had ever seen something so beautiful before.  
  
"We can take Steve's car home when he gets out here," Two-Bit said pointing to an old red T-Bird, "That way we don't have to walk."  
  
"Oh could we please?" I asked spinning around to face him, "Walk I mean. It's just the night is so beautiful and I don't want to ruin it by driving. Nights like these are meant for walking."  
  
He smiled at me walking over to me, "Sure we can super-soc," he said, slipping his hand into mine, "Whatever you want."  
  
With that we began walking in the direction of my house, hand in hand. Yet I felt a bit uncomfortable since, even though it was in the wee hours of the night, I was still worried what people would think if anyone were to see us.  
  
I turned and looked behind us remembering that Two-Bit had told his friends to meet him outside.  
  
"They'll know I've gone," He said reading my mind, "and if they don't, it'll be cause they don' even remember that I'm supposed to be there with them."  
  
It was a short walk from the party back to my house though it had seemed longer when we had come since I had been worried and unaware of where we were going but I seemed more at ease now. Two-Bit must've noticed as well since he talked more freely now than he had on the way there. I knew that the few beers he had in him could've been part of the cause but I was convinced that he now saw me as more of a person rather than a Soc.  
  
He talked openly about his father leaving him and his little sister Kaylee alone with their mom to take care of them when he was only a small boy and yet no matter how horrible he thought his father was he still respected him in a strange way and would drop anyone who spoke otherwise. I remembered how much Chet hated his father when he wouldn't give him the money to buy me our anniversary present and yet here standing beside me was a boy whose father ran out on him and still he loved that man with every bone in his body. It didn't seem logical how two people could be so incredibly different and yet still hold a place in one girls heart. Although Chet's place had obviously been replaced, I knew that I had once loved him.  
  
"Why are you here with me?" Two-Bit asked out of nowhere.  
  
"What do you mean why am I here?" I responded taken back by the comment, "You wanted me to come didn't you."  
  
"Of course I did," He said instantly covering up whatever I had implied, "I mean why are you here with me. You could have any guy a school. Lord knows you're beautiful enough. But why me?"  
  
I didn't quite know how to answer him at that moment. I looked at him as we walked in silence across my lawn for what was only in reality a few seconds but seemed, to both of us, an eternity. We reached my door and I turned to him unaware of what my answer would be and yet I knew I had to give some response.  
  
"I guess it's because you're different," I told him sincerely, "Just because I could have any guy doesn't mean I want just any guy. I want to be with you. A boy who out of no where can protect me from things he's not even sure of he's capable of protecting. A boy who will throw stones at my window with a great chance of being rejected and yet he does it anyway. A boy who beats up his friend just because he was trying to harm me. That's the kind of boy I want and that boy is you."  
  
With that Two-Bit wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him and kissed me, hard. Like no kiss I had ever experienced before. Not from Chet, that's for damn sure. In that moment of sheer enjoyment I couldn't help think what people would do if they found out. What is Shell found out or worse Stacey? Was I really willing to sacrifice happiness for popularity? At that moment…I wasn't. I pulled away frantically trying to find my doorknob. We never locked it since we lived in a pretty decent neighborhood so I ken I could get in.  
  
"I'm sorry," I told him, walking backwards into my home, "I can't do this. Not now."  
  
I watched as he tried to point out my contradiction but couldn't bear to deal with that right now as I closed the door in his face. I turned around leaning up against it smiling even though I knew that I had just hurt the one boy I could've possibly considered getting close to. I turned to go up stairs but was greeted by the disapproving face of Shell. I practically jumped out of my skin at the sight of her. How much had she seen?  
  
"So is this a daily ritual for you Kit?" She said coldly, "Or do you only sneak around with hoods once and awhile?"  
  
*Please Review* 


	9. Confession

Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while and most of you have probably lost interest in my silly little story but I thought I owed it to the few people who sincerely like this story to update. Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I stood there blankly staring at her for what seemed like an eternity but had really only been a few seconds. What was I supposed to tell her. The truth crossed my mind but I didn't know if she could handle it, so I tried to change the subject.  
  
"What are you doing up?" I asked her, "You should be in bed."  
  
Her expression didn't change as she told me that my mother had gone in to check on me and she had to pretend that she was me since I was no where to be found.  
  
"Look," I told her trying to explain myself, "You have to understand, I'm still hurting from my break-up with Chet and well, Two-", I stopped myself, "Keith was just trying to help."  
  
"Trying to help?" She almost screamed, "How by seriously endangering your social life?"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean I expected that she'd be concerned but I didn't think it would be solely about my social life.  
  
"Could you quiet down Shell," I asked pushing her up the stairs, motioning that I wanted to talk in my room rather than right in the middle of my house where people could hear, "Now listen," I told her once we got to my room, "It's different with him. Not at all what it was like with Chet. He makes me feel, well, special."  
  
I could see be her face that she wasn't impressed. But then she let out a small sigh and it seemed as though she understood.  
  
"I understand," she said, "Well not really since I've never gone off in the middle of the night to be with some greaser but I can imagine how you must feel. Which is why I'm going to let this go on."  
  
I let out a bit of a laugh when she said this but quickly straightened up saying, "What do you mean? How can it?"  
  
"Well, just as long as no one knows." She said, "I mean can you imagine what would happen if Stacy or Cherry found out? You'd be kicked right off the cheerleading team and hit rock bottom."  
  
"Now Shell, you know that wouldn't be fair to anyone." I told her. Now the denial was kicking in, "Hell, I don't even like him that much."  
  
I made a decision right there and then that I wasn't about to ruin my social life for some boy. I mean it probably wouldn't even last. It didn't with Chet and it most likely wouldn't with Keith.  
  
"So is that it?" She asked me, "We never have to see or talk to that boy again?"  
  
"Well it's not like we'll never see him again," I said still smirking with that fact that Shell had said we, "Things'll just go back to normal."  
  
Shell and I talked for a bit more but finally decided to call it a night.  
  
I had successfully avoided Two-bit for a few days but I didn't know how long it would last. I mean could I really just forget how he had stood up for me time and time again? Just forget how he made me feel. I guess I had to.  
  
"So I'll see you at practice then right Kristy?" I told the Summerlott girl as I walked down the hall Monday morning.  
  
"I'll be there Kit." She said before scurrying off to class. She really was a nice girl.  
  
I walked down the hall to my locker and to my unfortunate surprise found Two-Bit leaning on it. I looked around to see if Stacy or anyone would see and since no one seemed to be in sight I quickly rushed over to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked and before he could answer I gave him a satisfactory one, "Oh, waiting for Cathy, right?"  
  
"Whoa Kit," he said looking a bit hurt but trying not to show it, "What are you talking about. I was waiting for you."  
  
"Now that's silly Keith," I told him, "What if people see you. They'll start to think."  
  
"So let 'em." He said gently grabbing my waist and lightly pushing me up against the locker. Just as he did I could see Shell and Stacey turn the corner. Shell saw me first and a look of fear came over her. I did the only thing I could. I placed my hands on Two-Bit's chest and pushed him hard. So hard that he almost fell over.  
  
"Get the hell away from me greaser trash." I yelled loud enough so everyone in the hall, including Shell and Stacey, could hear. "Don't ever try to touch me again."  
  
Stacey ran up beside me glaring at the hood shaking her head.  
  
"I see," she said, even though Two-Bit's eyes never left me, "You were too dirty for all the other tramp greasers so you had to force yourself on one of ours did you. Pitiful."  
  
I looked at him with compassion in my eyes but I knew it didn't matter. What I had done to him was unforgivable. Then he smirked at me shaking his head lightly.  
  
"I should've know super-soc," he said, "You're just like the rest of them."  
  
Then he turned and walked down the hall, disappearing into the crowd of people.  
  
"The nerve of that guy," Stacey said, "I mean honestly some people just know know where they stand."  
  
I stared in the direction he'd walked off to not even acknowledging Stacey comment waiting for him to run through the crowd, lift me up into his arms and here the cheering of everyone in the hall since they all knew it was right. But the sound of the bell rang and I had new things to worry about. Science class for starters.  
  
I took my seat and my leg instantly started shaking nervously. How could I face Mr. Davis? I knew that the next hour would be complete hell. He wasn't in yet since it was still early and while most of the kids in my class were goofing off, I just sat there quietly. I heard the door open and looked up. It was Principal Snyder rather than Mr. Davis.  
  
"Class," he said, "I'm sorry to inform you but Mr. Davis had to leave us after a few reported incidents and you'll be getting a replacement teacher for this class. Until then I'll be teaching. Now open your books to page."  
  
A replacement teacher? Reported incidents? I guess that old bastard got what he deserved but who else could it have happened too?  
  
*Please Review* 


	10. Frustration

Hey Everyone! I finally got time to update! Again I apologize for taking so long to do it, but I've been really busy. I hope it was worth waiting for. Not a very exciting chapter but it might give better insight to how Kit feels about things and what not! ; ) Please e-mail me with new ideas of what should happen, or leave them in your reviews! I'm really having trouble filling out the body of this story and I need some events to happen before in concludes! Oh and I'm going to answer a few questions some people asked in their reviews. Like the one about how Chet can me 19 and in high- school. That was a mistake on my part. See in Ontario, they have OAC which if like Grade 13 so I'm used to having people be 19 when the graduate. Also, someone asked where I got the names Chet and Knox and you were right, they were from Dead Poets Society! I love that movie! Haha Chet Danbury! But Knox was my favourite character! Anyway, I've rambled on for far longer than I needed too! Please Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Under different circumstances, Science would've been enjoyable that day. We were mixing acids and bases with indicators, which was fairly simple, but I like hands on experiments so much more than the boring old note taking Davis' always has us doing. But I kept wondering and worrying about who reported those "incidents". Whoever it was, was sure as hell a lot braver than me and I thought that if I found out who they were, I could maybe help somehow, although I didn't exactly know what I could do.  
  
"Kit," I heard Shell say from behind me as I made my way to the geography classroom, "I swear I have to carry around a megaphone in order for you to here me sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry Shell," I told her, "I was just thinking." I kept walking for about five steps before I realized she wasn't with me anymore. Turning around I asked simply, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she said shaking her head, "It's just that, that's the second time you've done that to me in a week and, I don't know, you just seem so distant lately."  
  
I thought about it for a while and realized that I hadn't been very honest with Shell this past week but there were some things that even she wouldn't understand.  
  
"I've just had a lot on my mind these past few days," I say truthfully, "It's nothing. I have to go to the bathroom for a minute, so I'll see you at lunch. Just meet me at my locker first."  
  
"Okay." She said plainly as she walked on and around the corner.  
  
Turning in the opposite direction as her I turned to make my way to the bathroom. Just as I did I saw Chip and Cherry walking straight at me. Doing the only thing that seemed logical at the moment, I practically ran into the bathroom out of site. A smile spread across my face as I realized how juvenile I was being.  
  
Walking over to the mirror, I quickly attempted add body to my hair. Failing, I let out a laugh thinking how I was trying to improve my apperence to remind Chet what he'd cast aside, when deep down I really didn't care what he thought. Looking at the clock, I tuned to leave in order to ensure that I wouldn't be late for class. But just as I pushed the door open, I heard someone sniffle as though they'd been crying. I turned around to see Kristy Summerlott. Instinctively I ran over to her.  
  
"Kristy?" I asked with gentle sympathy in my voice, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kit," she exclaimed a bit surprised, then she turned away, "I-I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm fine, really, it's nothing."  
  
I knew that something was obviously wrong and it must have been important. One thing I had admired in Kristy for so long was her strength and ability to find good in any situation. In all the time I'd know her, I'd never once seen her cry. But, I didn't want to get into it now in the bathroom with two minutes until next class. So I did all that I could.  
  
"If you say so Kris," I told her, "But if you need to talk later, you know I'm here right?"  
  
She looked up at me with her once joyful eyes, which were now covered with tears saying, "Thanks Kit, but maybe in time. Right now, I'm just not ready."  
  
I smiled reassuringly at her before making my way back into the crowded hallway.  
  
Geography was fun filled as always and at the end of the class I had seven pages filled with pointless notes about types of ecosystems and how they affect the earth. As always, I was the first one out of my seat when the bell rang. I don't know what it was about geography but I didn't like it at all. I couldn't really get into it, so to speak, like I could my other subject. Besides, it was right before lunch and I was hungry.  
  
I went straight to my locker after class and realized Shell wasn't there. I also noted that Cathy wasn't there either, which meant Keith would be showing up any time soon. I needed to talk to him, explain why I had acted the way I did, but I couldn't. Not here anyway. Who knows, he might not even want to talk to me. Sometimes I wished that I could live the life of a greaser. I could get away with anything I wanted, but in a whole different perspective. People wouldn't always be expecting perfection from me. I could talk to anyone I wanted. I could just live an easy-going lifestyle. People don't realize the pressure that comes with being a Soc, unless they are one. "Hey Kit," I heard Shell say from behind me, "Did you hear about Kristy?"  
  
"No, what happened to her?" I asked, remembering how upset she'd been earlier in the bathroom.  
  
"She got sent home by the guidance councilor," she told me, "Apparently, Davis, that bastard, tried to-"  
  
I tuned her out at that point. I knew exactly what he'd tried to do. It all made sense now. Everything fit together and I was furious. How could he do this to me, her and god knows who else. He'd made the most emotionally stable girl I know break down and cry in public. I slammed my locker and turned to leave when Michelle grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Where are you going Kit?" she asked me with aggravation in her voice.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." I told her directly.  
  
"Well obviously not since you never tell me anything anymore." She replied angrily, "God Kit, it's like we're not even friends anymore. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you. I'll tell you everything later," I lied, I had no intention of telling her anything, "Just right now I have to go. I'll see you in English class."  
  
With that I turned and ran. Ran down the hall, down the stairs and right out the front door. I didn't care what people saw right then. My mind was clouded with too many thoughts. Tears of rage and frustration teamed down my face. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was I needed to cool off.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" Someone said, stepping in front of me.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied, "Just leave me alone. Please."  
  
I looked up to see a boy who seemed vaguely familiar. I remembered him from the night that I had broken it off with Chet. He was a friend of Keith's and obviously a bit younger than me. He seemed sweet so I wasn't intimidated by him.  
  
"Now, I wouldn't know what the dictionary definition of fine is," he said smoothly, "But to my understanding, you're defiantly not it. I think it best for you to cool off before you do something you might regret. Here, sit down."  
  
I hesitated at first not wanting people to see me with a greaser, but we were at the front of the school and no one usually goes through there at lunch time. They're all either in the cafeteria or the parking lot. So I sat with the boy.  
  
"Who are you?" I said bluntly, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't really know you and I was wondering the name of the boy who's been so nice to me."  
  
"My name," he repeated, "It's Ponyboy Curtis."  
  
"Why that's quite a unique name," I said, wiping the tears from my face, then I remembered who he was. He was one of the boys who'd been there the night Cherry's boyfriend Bod was killed. I decided not to say anything about it so I just said, "You're parents must be very creative."  
  
He looked away from me and muttered, "Yeah, they were."  
  
It didn't take long for me to realize the situation, "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright," he said, and then eager to change the subject he added, "So why were you running away like that. You seemed pretty upset about something."  
  
"Well it's hard to get into right now," I told him, "Besides, I wouldn't want to burden you with the truth about the faculty here. You probably couldn't comprehend it."  
  
"I understand. You don't want to talk about it. I know I sure wouldn't want-".  
  
Ponyboy was cut off by a familiar voice calling out, "Hey Pony! Stop trying to pick up girls and lets go."  
  
"Alright Two-Bit," He called back, "I'll be right there." Then he turned to me, "Are you going to be alright."  
  
"I'll be fine for now," I said smiling, "Thank you Ponyboy. You're a real nice kid."  
  
Just then I turned around and saw Keith looking at me. His face showed signs of anger and pain though he tried to hide it.  
  
"I'm surprised she let you talk to her Pon," He yelled loud enough so I could hear purposely, "I mean after all, you are just greaser trash like me."  
  
I tried to ignore him, brushing it off, but how could I. I'd be lying to myself if I said that it didn't hurt hearing him say that. But that made me think how he must've felt when I called him that earlier. I got up to go talk to him but he just turned and walked away. How could I let society rule my life like this, and worse, how could I let it rule my heart?  
  
*Please Review* 


	11. Accpetance

Hey Everyone! I know it took me about two years to update this which is pretty ridiculous, and I don't really expect anyone to read, or review it since all the regulars have probably forgotten about it. But this was one of my favourite fics and I found it the other day and had to update. There a significant difference in the way I write now..it's a lot worse! But if you want to give an Outsiders vet on last review, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you. Enjoy!

My mind was spinning from all that had happened that day. Too much had happened in too little time. All the things in my life that had changed in the past short were now washing over me like a wave and finally starting to fit in. It just didn't seem normal. First Davis, then Chet and Cherry, followed by the unlikely feelings that I harbored for Keith and now to find out that Kristy had been violated in the same fashion as me. I needed to deal with all these changes, but I hardly had the time. I was so frustrated that I was dealing with so much, yet I had to keep it a secret from everyone. I couldn't let on that anything was bothering me. I just had to put on a smile and act as though nothing was wrong. On the outside I looked happy, content with the world, but on the inside, my mind was screaming.

This whole time I was trying to sort out all that had happened to me, and I had led myself to the girls' bathroom. I splashed water on my face and as it the coolness of it trickled down my face, so did my problems. I had successfully buried them, for the time being, and was able to get a grip and make it through the day. I took a deep breath and looked myself over in the mirror. Wiping the water away from my face and realized that whatever make-up I had been wearing at the beginning of the day had been washed away by the water. Mildly concerned with what I looked like, but more so with people knowing I'd been crying, I took whatever cosmetics I had in my purse desperately trying too re-apply it before the lunch period ended. The bell rang just as I ended and I tested my smile in the mirror. Even though I could obviously tell it was forced, I was sure that it'd be convincing enough for others. So again, I breathed deep before stepping out into the hall to make my way to Shells locker.

When I reached her locker she was already there examining herself in the mirror like she did every day. I knew that she was going to be upset with me since I'd left her stranded at lunch without a word of explanation. But I prepared myself for whatever she had to say, since I did deserve it on some level.

"Here you go." She said, handing me my books with a smile.

"Uh, thanks." I replied, somewhat shocked, yet relieved that she wasn't biting my head off. She went back to examining herself in the mirror. There was a silence between us that was almost worse than whatever harsh words I had been expecting.

"Listen," she said finally, almost making me jump, "I'm your best friend. I know that. You know that. I guess I just felt a little left out with you not telling me your problems."

"It's my faul-" I began, but she stopped me.

"No Kit," she continued, "Let me finish. I shouldn't expect you to share every little aspect of your life with me and then make you feel guilty when you don't. Just know that if anything is bothering you, I'm always here to listen."

"Th-Thanks Shell," I said, still taken back by her understanding nature, "The same goes for you."

She smiled and looked at her feet. "It's just you've always been there for me." As she said this, she touched the scratches on her face which she'd desperately tried to hide and I knew she was implying my help with her situation with Knox, "I just want to do the same for you."

"I know." My body relaxed as I said this and for the first time I wanted to break down and tell her everything. Release myself from the weight that had been pushing down on my shoulders for the past week. But I couldn't bear to burden her with my problems. "Let's get to class okay."

She looked somewhat hurt that I didn't tell her what had been bothering me right then and there, but she just smiled and nodded. At least jeopardizing my friendship with Shell was something I could scratch off my list.

As we walked down the crowed hallway to English class, I listened attentively as she told me about a story that happened in her second period class involving two Soc guys and a greaser girl. I laughed for the first time that morning, trying not to think about anything. But out of no where, as we were approaching our classroom, Know showed up and grabbed Shell by the arm. Now my thoughts were only of concern for her.

"Knox," she pleaded, "Let go."

"I'm sorry," he said it a surprisingly calm, soothing voice, "I-I just want to talk to you Michelle. Please. Is there any way you can meet me after school?"

"No," I answered for her, "That won't be happening Knox."

"I didn't ask you Kit," he said, his voice changing drastically from one full of apology, to one full of anger and frustrating. Yet he turned back to Shell and his voice, as well as his expression softened. "Please. We really need to talk."

"I don't-I mean I," Shell started. But she was cut off by the teacher asking us to hurry into the room otherwise we'd be tardy.

Knox watched as she turned and entered the classroom. I followed her and as his gaze transferred from her to me, again, like the change in his voice, his change in expression was just as drastic. Went from innocent, to hard and angry as he walked off.

"You can't possibly even be considering talking to him Shell." I said as I took my seat beside her. "That ridiculous. He doesn't deserve a chance to apologize."

"I know," she said as she opened her book and began copying what was on the board. "I just-" she began, then she looked up to see my disapproving face staring back at her and said, "I know."

English went by quickly and it gave me a chance to focus on something other than my own life. Yet at the end of the period we were given time to work, and I never could work in class so my mind strayed back to the thoughts which I was trying so hard to bury. Oddly enough, the one I thought about the most was not the incident that happened with Mr. Davis, not worrying about Kristy, but what had happened with Keith. I was so frustrated with myself, knowing better, yet still acting otherwise. Why was it so difficult for me to just accept the fact that I had feelings for him? It was clear wasn't it. I mean when I was with him, I felt so comfortable, like there was a permanent smile on my face. Who denies themselves that feeling just to keep an image?

"So are we going to the Way Out?" Shell asked me as the bell rang.

"I was planning on going to gym Shell," I said jokingly, "We have class. Remember."

"Actually know-it-all," she said with a smirk, "Miss Thompson told us yesterday that she had a phys. ed board meeting and that she wouldn't be here today. So instead of finding a substitute, she cancelled our class. So all the cheerleaders are going out after school. You in?"

I thought about it for a second and realized it was perfect. All the cheerleaders would be at the Way Out, while all the rest of the school would be in class. I could find Keith, ask him to skip his fourth period class, which I imagined he'd have no problem doing, and maybe then we could talk it over.

"I think I'll skip out on this one. I have some geography homework which I really don't feel like doing late tonight. I'll just stay in the library like we're supposed to." I lied. I felt bad for doing so. Even though Shell and I had talked about, I still wasn't ready to open up.

"Yeah I figured." She said winking, as if she somehow knew. "Just don't get caught."

I smiled knowing that she knew exactly what I had intended on doing. Even though I tried to hide it from her, she could still read me like a book. We left English class going opposite directions. My plan had been perfect except for one minor detail, I had no idea where Keith would be and I only had about four minute to find him before he went to class. I looked around the hall my locker was in for about a minute hoping that he'd just pass by like he usually did. But that was useless. With only three minutes remaining, I looked beside me and saw that Cathy was at her locker. In my head I debated whether or not to ask her. Scanning the hall for Socs, I realized most of them were already in class so I opened my locker not making eye contact with her.

"Cathy right?" I asked discretely.

"You know my name Soc," she said in her high pitched obnoxious voice, "you've used it before, don't pretend you haven't. What do ya want?"

"I-I was just wondering," I said, trying to work up the courage to ask her if she knew what class Keith had. "Ponyboy!" I exclaimed as he turned the corner. Both his and Cathy's expressions became confused as they said "What?" in unison.

"Ponyboy," I said, ignoring Cathy and running over to him, "I need your help."

"Sure," he said shyly, "Anything. What is it?"

"This is going to sound strange," I started, feeling again the way I had when I was about to ask Cathy, "But do you know what class Keith is in right now?"

"Keith," he said with a smirk, "Oh yeah, he's got auto shop."

"Auto shop." I said confidently nodding, then I realized that I had no idea where auto shop was and only had two minutes to get there.

"I'll take you." Pony said, realizing my situation, "Follow me."

We walked quickly down the halls together, although I walked slightly behind Ponyboy. I was ashamed, but I'm sure he hadn't noticed. Once we reached the tech hall, it reeked of wood and oil and I knew I'd make it on time.

"Here it is." Pony said as we reached room 132.

I glanced around somewhat frantically knowing there was only one minute to the bell, but Keith was no where to be found. Disappointed that my plan had failed, I thanked Ponyboy as I turned to walk away and make my way to the library, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well super-soc," it said, "Making a transfer into auto shop I see." I turned around to find Keith leaning up against the door frame with and oily rag in his hand and a cigarette behind his ear.

"No, my class was cancelled," I said, unable to think of anything clever to say. Then I awkwardly looked at Ponyboy who stated how he should be getting to class and left abruptly. After he left, I said, "Can we talk?"

"What, right now?" Keith replied, "Me? Skip class? That asking a lot super-soc."

"Please," I pleaded, "I really think we should talk."

He let out a little sigh, looked behind him to see that the teacher wasn't looking then walked right out of the classroom. As he made his way down the hall he turned around saying, "You coming, or am I skipping for nothing."

I smiled and quickly caught up with him. I motioned for him to take the closet exit out of the school so we could pass minimal classes walking together. Yet for once, that didn't really matter to me. I mean if he had objected, for whatever reason, wanting to take a different exit, I wouldn't have minded. Just being around him made me want to forget all the rational decisions I come up with when he wasn't around. Whenever I was with him it always made me want to change my decision. I realized that what I felt when I was with him couldn't be ignored. I had to let him know that. This was my opportunity.

"You wanted to talk Kit," he said, somewhat coldly, as we walked away from the school, "so talk. But if you're going to apologize, you can forget it because Im not really in the mood for hearing it y'know. I would've stayed working on beat up cars if I knew you only wanted to talk to me to clear your conscience."

"No, it's not like that." I told him, realizing he wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"Oh no," he said, "Then what's it like."

"I don't know why I acted that way this morning, I-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Yeah well I do." He said, flat out, "You made your choice Kit. You'd prefer to be a pompom waving socialite the rest of your high school and most likely entire life rather than get to know someone real."

"But Keith-" I started, taken back by his words.

"What Kit?" He said, "Are you going to tell me that you want something real? Because I'm not going to just fall for that again. You can't have both doll. You can't just sneak out with me at night so no one will see you and then come to school and humiliate me. It doesn't work like that."

His words were harsh but he was saying them as if it were just regular conversation.

"I didn't mean to humiliate you Keith." I said truthfully, "It just sort of came out."

"Oh yeah," he said smirking, "Yeah so lets say I forgot what happened today. How do I know that the next time I show up at your locker something like that won't just come out again? You know I feel sorry for you super-soc, cause even though I look like I'm the one that got embarrassed. You should be embarrassed for being so niave. You don't think I took rap for the guys for staying with you at the Nightly Double when you were crying your eyes out, or when I tried to get your mind off things so I brought you Bucks party." I opened my mouth to defend myself but Two-Bit kept living up to his nickname, "That's the thing with you Soc's. You probably thought that I was lucky to be walking into a party with someone like you. That my friends would congratulate me, pat me on the back for scoring someone so much better than me. But to them, to them, who you call trash, like Cathy or Evie, to them they're ten times the girl you are. But do you think that bothered me? Did you see that stop me? No. Cause I know better. I know that even though you're a Soc you're different. I can-or I could see past that."

"I-I didn't know you felt-" I said meekly, unsure of what to say.

"I mean sure," He continued, "when people see us together, they think, 'What is that girl doing with trash like him.' But god Kit, I just didn't think you were one of them."

"I'm not, I just-" I tried to speak but I was literally speechless.

"Just what Kit." He edged on, "What is it?"

"I'm scared okay." I let out dramatically. During his speech we had ended up in the park near the school. As I said this, I sat on the bench placing my head in my hands.

"Scared?" He said, squatting down in front of me lifting my chin up forcing me to look at him. His eyes, though still carefree, were compassionate, "Scared of what?"

"Of everything." I said hopelessly, "I'm scared of this town, I'm scared of what happened to me, and lord knows how many other girls. I'm scared that people like Knox Morris can get away with hurting people just because he's rich and people are afraid of him. I'm scared to live in a town like this." I didn't really know what I was saying or if it was making any sense, but I just kept talking. Like I had snapped and now all that I was trying not to think about was pouring out. "I hate this town. I hate it. Especially because I let it dictate my life. I play right into it. It's the town and this stupid social system which can make me believe that I don't feel what I feel for you. I'm scared that my entire life I'll just follow rules that keep my reputation clean so that I look good to other people. Scared that for the rest of my life I'll let society control it."

I let out a sigh. I was standing now. Breathing heavily. Keith was just looking at me in awe. Then he smiled and put his strong hands on my shoulders leaning in a little.

"Then don't let it doll," He said so simply, "How are you going to stop it when you're older if you can't even stop it now?"

That's all it took. I smiled and let out a breath as I wrapped my arms around his waist and fell into hugging him.

"We'll do it together," he said as stroked held me tighter and kissed my forehead. As he pulled away, he smiled and winked saying, "I'm always up for rebelling against society."

Then I heard a voice call out my name from a distance behind me. I froze. I could feel the colour drain from my face. I was motivated to deal with my decision, I just didn't know it would be that quickly. I slowly turned around, preparing myself to face the first member of society I would be forced to stand up to.

Please Review


End file.
